Praetorian: Season 1
by DraconLord
Summary: When a vision from the Force sends him to a galaxy enslaved by parasites and where the rebellions are disparate and fractured, Revan finds new meaning to his life as he rallies the forces of the Milky Way against the Goa'uld Empire, even as ancient powers awaken on distant worlds that constitute a much more familiar threat. Future Sam/Revan
1. Episode 1: Children of the Gods

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars or Stargate franchises. **_

_**A/N: Hmph. Third time attempting to bring to fruition the vision I had for this fic. No doubt I've lost some readers for starting over again without ever finishing it completely, but oh well. Better that the fic be the best it can be rather than substandard. **_

_**As far as this story goes, I am trying to be as original as I can, while still following at least the basic storyline of SG-1. The episodes shown in this fic will be the ones where the presence of Revan and his companions have the most effect. Because the Atlantis story has to do with Revan leading a full expedition, I will use the same elements I have in other incarnations of SG Jedi. Revan and a small group of companions, but no big army; Revan's reasons for doing it this way are explained in this chapter. **_

_**Please note: if this story is not to your liking, just do not read it. Don't review complaining about how you think things should've gone this way or that way. If you want to 'correct' a mistake I've made, write your own version. All I'm using is a concept, a concept about Revan having a vision that brings him into the conflict against the Goa'uld, Anubis, and eventually the Ori. If you want to use that basic concept to write your own fic, go for it! **_

_**My usual rules in regards to people having the ability to keep reviewing apply here. For info on what those are (if you're new) go to my profile, where I have decided to post the info for all newcomers. **_

_**Finally, an explanation for certain things, like Bastila, will be in the bottom A/N. Now, enjoy.**_

Praetorian: Season 1

By

DraconLord

Episode 1:

Children of the Gods

_A circular gate, awash in kinetic energy. . . . expeditions stepping through these gates, finding new cultures, but always with a desire of self-preservation harnessing their explorations. . . . A pyramid-like ship raising out of the desert, firing down on the primitive culture below to lay waste to any evidence it was ever there. . . . numerous pyramid ships firing at one another. . . a race of proud warriors, subjugated and genetically-altered by conniving parasites to carry their young until mature. . . the conniving parasites and their manner of forcibly taking hosts. . . a bright light of hope, dimmed by greed and shifting viewpoints. . . a darkness, gathering its strength to make a final thrust . . . The ancient Jedi homeworld of Tython, a chamber beneath the ruins of an ancient city . . . a dormant gate and pedestal . . . a repository of knowledge. . ._

Revan, the Twice-Named Knight (as he liked to call himself, over 'the Redeemed Knight' title that Master Vandar had come up with), shot up in bed, startled from the vision the Force had burned into his mind. Revan had been haunted by such visions in the past, always with the result of having the Jedi Council warn him not to take action. But he had ignored them in the past, knowing it was the Force that would guide him through his life's journeys, not the Jedi Council and its Code of Conduct. Revan had always felt that the Code did not tame the Jedi and keep them from becoming dangers; no, if anything the Code crippled the Jedi Order. The Force was more than Light and Dark; it was a manifestation of the Universe's will, and those who could touch its essence were but its servants.

Revan sorted through the vision; the space battle that had been shown had made it clear that the events that unfolded in the vision did not place in this galaxy; the Force confirmed his suspicions. Revan knew the Jedi Council would dismiss this vision as they had all the other ones he had (save those regarding the Star Forge, as those were not so much visions as memories). The Council still held a great deal of mistrust for Revan, as he had continued to believe in doing as the Force willed rather than as they did. But Revan found that sentient beings were among the most wily and unpredictable individuals; they would most certainly lie if they felt it was in their best interests, and the Council were no different than politicians or any other sentient being for whom policy was more important than people.

Revan had kept close ties with the surviving members of the companionship he had gathered to him while traveling to deal with the Star Maps and find the Forge. Carth had taken leave time after the Star Forge to get to know his son, Dustil, better, and the two had surprisingly formed a close bond and were now considering going into some kind of business together. But they had also told Revan that, due to his actions in reforming their family, that he had but to issue a call and they would answer. Canderous had stuck around Coruscant, and found work as an enforcer for one of the gangs that ruled Coruscant's lower levels; like Carth and Dustil, he had informed Revan he had but to call and he would answer. Mission and Zaalbar had returned to Kashyyk at Revan's request. Jolee, of course, had been roped into coming back to the Jedi, if only because the Council was afraid of what the man would do if allowed to remain unchecked; Juhani had been assigned to help establish a Jedi training facility on Alderaan. HK-47 was, of course, here in the Jedi Temple, helping train young Jedi as directed by Revan. The Jedi Council were displeased with the verbal bashings HK-47 directed at everyone but Revan.

Revan had a moment of silence as he recalled the final member of his team. Bastila had been turned to the Dark Side by Malak, and while he tried not to think it, Revan could not help but concede the fact that she must have been far weaker to the taste of the Dark Side than the Jedi he had turned in his day. It would take months to turn a Jedi at times. The least amount of time had been a little over one month. The maximum amount of time had been three. But Bastila Shan had fallen to the Dark Side in two weeks (the time it took from their escape from the _Leviathan_ to when they left Korriban), and that was a testament to weakness, in Revan's mind. He had considered the possibility of showing her the value of relationships during their journey but had not, and perhaps that was the reason he had had no choice but to kill her. He would never know, in the end, if there was a way to save her from the Dark Side.

Shaking himself, Revan brought his thoughts back to the present, his mind already whirring. The Council had his armor, the armor of Darth Revan, in storage deep in the Temple, and he knew they would be most unwilling to release it. But of all the members of the Council, Master Vandar was the one who trusted Revan still, and Vandar did have access to the storage area. Perhaps Revan could convince Vandar, even if he could not convince the Council, to release his armor back to him.

Now, Revan was by no means a fool; he knew that most would believe that one should go into a situation with as many assets as you possibly could. But Revan knew it was better to have a small band of dedicated warriors fighting at your side than armies numbering in the hundreds or thousands (or hundreds of thousands, as the case was with the Sith Empire and Republic). He also knew, from his vision, that those who would fight the parasites were not united; they were fractured, and they would need someone to show them the way. He would not need to bring an army from this galaxy to fight the parasites; no, he could raise an army there. He would show the disparate groups that fought and rebelled that there was a way to face the enemy in a united fashion, and that there was more than one way to fight a war.

Revan opened up his extra-net terminal and sent a message to Canderous, Jolee, Carth and Dustil, telling them to meet him in the Luxury Lounge Cantina in the Senate District at midday, Coruscant time. Once that was finished, Revan threw on a tunic and Knight's robe and headed for Master Vandar's quarters. He would speak to the Jedi Master about his vision and the need for his armor. He would not be caught using substandard equipment again, especially since he would need to channel the Force often.

Arriving outside the Jedi Master's quarters, Revan was unsurprised when the door hissed open and the croaky voice of Master Vandar bid him to enter. Doing so, he found the Jedi Master kneeling on a meditation mat. Joining the master, Revan waited for Vandar to speak. After a few minutes, the silence was finally broken. "Come with a difficult request, you have," Vandar said, opening his bulbous eyes and giving Revan a level gaze. "Sprouted from a vision, it has."

"Yes, Master Vandar," Revan replied, and explained the vision he had been shown by the Force, his need for the armor of Darth Revan, and why he would have no companions save those who desired to come the most.

The Jedi Master was silent for a time, pondering Revan's words. Finally, he closed his eyes and said, "Waiting it will be for you, at the _Ebon Hawk_. A recovery team will be sent for the ship." Revan nodded and made his way to the Senate District. He found his companions waiting in a private room in the Luxury Lounge. Gesturing, he locked the door with the Force and took a seat. "What do you need, Revan?" asked Carth.

"I'm leaving," Revan said bluntly. "I had a vision that gave me a new mission, one that takes me far away from the Republic and the Sith. They'll have it out with another with or without me, and if I follow my vision, I can help so many more people than if I stay. I am offering you all a chance to come with me; but if you do, know that this is a one-way trip. We will never return here."

Canderous spoke first. "I've been waiting for your call since I sent you that message, Revan. I told you before, you have my respect, and I will follow wherever you lead. I'm with you."

Jolee sighed and leveled a gaze at Revan. "Kid, you sure know how to poke a hornet's nest. When you leave, the Jedi Council are gonna throw a tantrum the likes of which has never been seen. I hate being around here, and they won't let me go back to Kashyyk. Maybe wherever you're going, I can find someplace to be at peace."

Carth and Dustil had been speaking quietly while Jolee and Canderous pledged their allegiance to Revan's new cause. Revan waited quietly, keeping Jolee and Canderous from interrupting. After a few minutes of conversation, Carth spoke for them both. "We'd like to come, Revan, but the fact is, neither of us is comfortable leaving the Republic with the Sith still out there, even if all that's left are remnants. After what they did to Telos IV, and to Taris, we can't just wait. Dustil and I are opening a business, like I said; it's going to be a business working on advancing the technologies we have, to make them better, so next time the SIth mobilize against us, we have a better chance. I've also been asked to return to the Fleet, with a boost in rank to Admiral."

"I understand Carth, and I hold no malice towards either of you for this choice," Revan said. "You both still have ties here. Jolee has no more that he cares to keep in touch with, and Canderous is one of the last of Clan Ordo. As for me, well, I follow the Force regardless of my personal preferences. May the Force be with you, Carth, and you, Dustil."

"And with you, Revan, Jolee," Carth replied, standing. He glanced at Canderous and said, "Besides, you've got a Mandalorian going with you. I'm sure he'd say that a Mandalorian is worth ten of me and Dustil."

"Ten of you, twenty of the boy," Canderous boasted, and those in the room suppressed the urge to roll their eyes. The Mandalorian tended to go for the grandiose statements, and it was best just to let it go; there was often no winning an argument with the man, convinced as he was about the rightness of whatever he said.

Revan said, "Canderous, Jolee, bring only one set of your preferred style of combat clothing, with normal clothing worn beneath, along with your primary weapons. Nothing else; HK-47 will also be coming with us."

"Good, the droid's at least got some sense of what needs to be done," Canderous replied, while Carth muttered something about being doubly glad now that he was not coming, since the blasted bucket of bolts had it out for him.

One hour later, Revan and HK entered the hangar where the _Ebon Hawk_ was docked to find the container with Revan's armor waiting for them, along with Jolee and Canderous. Revan had on his Knight robes, which would be his primary clothing when not in combat. He also carried two lightsabers, one a red Sith blade, and one of them was the blue Guardian's lightsaber he had forged in his journeys. He had also, on impulse, asked Master Vandar to pack a green Consular's saberstaff, the Force having stirred him to do so. He would find out soon enough what the reason for that was, he knew, but until then, it would remain a mystery.

_**Ancient Outpost**_

Revan, Canderous, HK, and Jolee entered the Chamber hidden deep in the ruins of an ancient city. The ruins were old, but the Chamber hidden beneath it was even older. They had been forced, of course, to dismantle several guardian droids on their way through the ruins, Revan utilizing an excessive amount of Force Lightning to do so. The Lightning ability was, truthfully, a manifestation of willpower, and channeled properly, was something any Force user could handle. But it was true that the Dark Side gave it more potency than the Light. With Revan being a neutral Force user, he was able to use both elements of the Force with ease, though his neutral state was only thanks to the efforts of Emperor Vitiate and the Jedi Council to bend him to their separate wills. Of course, Revan's Force Lightning was exponentially more powerful regardless, as the armor he wore was designed to conduct Force powers, unlike so many other armorings in the galaxy.

Revan's companions had likewise come prepared. Canderous wore his preferred mercenary clothes beneath the Heavy Mandalorian Neo-Crusader armor that they had picked up in their travels; he had also made modifications to the armor to give it more appeal to Canderous's mercenary-like personality and fighting style. Jolee wore Jedi Master robes they had picked up in their journey, likely smirking mentally about the entire thing because of the fact that he had left the Order. Revan's own Jedi Knight robes (as he refused to wear master robes) were designed to be worn beneath the armored robes that he had worn as Darth Revan. It was one of the many ways the Jedi had hidden his true nature from their fellows, by pretending he was a Jedi wounded in the battle. The Council was far more devious than he had ever given them credit for, and Revan was (quite frankly) glad he would be far from their grasp soon.

HK-47 had received a full armoring upgrade courtesy of Revan, and had chosen to bring two weapons since his upgraded chassis could handle the strain. The first was a heavy repeating blaster, similar to Canderous's own primary weapon, and the second was a sniper rifle to deal with enemies from long range. The droid was taking his status of Revan's personal assassin droid to the next level, it seemed, or perhaps emphasizing it to remind Revan what it was. He was never quite certain with HK, and he had built him.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Revan looked around the chamber. Mounted on a wall was what Revan had felt was a repository of knowledge, though what that knowledge was had remained a mystery. The Force washed over Revan, urging him to use the device. Revan ignored the questioning looks of his companions as he strode over to the repository and activated it, allowing the Force to guide him. Immediately, a vice-like grip surrounded his head, and he could feel foreign knowledge being literally downloaded into his mind. For a lesser human, it would have been overpowering, but Revan was amongst the most accomplished Jedi, not to mention frightfully intelligent. His mind was more advanced than even many Jedi, and it was for this reason, and this reason alone, that he was able to manage the influx of knowledge as he stepped away from the repository, now standing empty.

"Revan?" asked Jolee, looking at him. "You okay, kid?"

"Yes," Revan said, using the natural Jedi talents with the mind to sort the information into categories to be reviewed later on, when he had more time. "This was a repository of knowledge from an ancient race, the race that built this device," he gestured to the ring. "It's called an Astria Porta, or Stargate if you want a more common term. It can transport you across star systems, and even into other galaxies, if given the right amount of power. This outpost has only a little power left. This is the last chance to turn back." Neither of the human companions moved an inch, and Revan felt a rush of gratitude towards the both of them. He knew they had their own reasons for coming, but he having more than just HK-47 on this mission was something he would be forever grateful for.

Revan moved to the pedestal, and a series of eight symbols seemed to shine in front of him, one after another, showing in which order he should press them. He said, "We're diving right into the maelstrom, so be ready for anything when we reach the other side of the Stargate." Canderous grunted his willingness while Jolee gave Revan an impatient look. As for HK-47, well, the droid was bloodthirsty; it was probably hoping it could start shooting once it got to the other side of the Stargate.

Pressing the symbols in the order shown to him, Revan activated the Stargate, marveling as the energy ka-wooshed out before forming a stable wormhole. It was truly remarkable technology, light-years ahead of even the Republic or Sith Empire. He had found that the name of the race changed multiple times throughout their history, but the one they were known by when they had set up the outpost on Tython was the Alterans. Of course, the Repository contained mostly information on their technology, their language, and some elements of their evolution. He would sort it out later, when he had time to himself.

Stepping forward, Revan led the way through the Stargate, and into a new chapter of his life.

_**Chulak**_

Colonel Jack O'Neill (no longer retired) waited while the new members of SG-2 (everyone minus Kawalsky) recovered from their first experience at gate travel. Of course, being a veteran gate traveler for people from Earth meant having more than one trip through it. So far, that was him, Carter, Daniel, and Kawalsky. Well, and Ferretti, but he wasn't going anywhere until he got healed up from the ambush the Abydonians received from whoever had taken Sha're and Skaara.

Daniel and Carter were looking around (Daniel examining the rocks, Carter the DHD. . . again), Kawalsky was getting an idea of the layout, same as Jack, in case they needed to use these rock formations as cover. Who knew if the unfriendlies had some kind of detection technology concentrated on the gate? Yeah, Ra hadn't, but if these guys really were the same race as Ra, wouldn't they have learned from the ass-hat's mistake?

Jack's concentration was broken as the Stargate began activating behind them. Immediately, SG-1 and SG-2 took up firing positions, covering the gate from behind the rocks. This was supposedly one of the planets controlled by Ra's people, so it was either them, or someone who didn't like them very much. Jack hoped it was the second, but long experience had taught him to be cynical when it came to surprises.

The 'flushed toilet effect' as Jack called it settled into a stable portal, and a few long, tense moments followed before four figures exited the Stargate, the portal shutting behind them. Jack took stock of the four, who he could see were doing the same to them. The four were in a diamond pattern, two on the side, one watching their six, and the point-man.

A burly figure in heavy-looking armor was wielding what he would describe as a futuristic-looking mini-gun; the armor was blue and silver in coloring, and had clearly seen some action as shown by the scarring along its surface. There appeared to be some additions to the base armor, such as what looked like a jetpack and a rocket launcher on one arm with another device on the opposite arm. O'Neill wondered what that device was for, but decided he would find out soon enough. This man was positioned left of the point man.

An older black man (he had to be at least seventy, if not a hundred, and was he glaring at Jack?) stood with his arms folded, looking over the two SG teams with a critical eye, or at least what Jack thought was a critical eye. Two silver cylinders were present on his belt, both equal in length, though with differing markings suggesting different methods of construction. This older man was placed on the right-hand side of the point man.

A machine stood watching the unit's six, two glowing red 'eyes' watching them; Jack wasn't sure, but he could swear the machine was giving everyone but the point man a malevolent look, but decided it was his imagination. After all, a machine couldn't look menacing; or could it?

Finally, there was the point man. He wore dark brown and reddish armored robes, a mask similar to the man on his left encasing his head and revealing nothing of his features. A hood pulled up over the helmet gave him an almost foreboding air, and it was clear that this man _was_ the leader of the unit. The way they had moved through the gate suggested they were new to gate travel, but that they had worked as a unit before.

Finally, the figure in the forefront made his move.

Coming out of the Stargate, Revan found himself surprised to see two of the teams he had seen in his vision already on-planet. Normally, his visions gave him a fairly decent amount of time to stop certain things, but it was clear (from examining their relatively unguarded, though disciplined, minds) that they had yet to do many of the missions he had seen. That was fine in his book; it meant he could help deal with some of those missions, though he was not going to do every little thing for these people. He knew that, through them, he would find others who were willing to fight these parasites. He also knew he would have his hands full forming an alliance between these humans and their counterparts across the galaxy.

Raising his hands, he showed there was no harm meant before speaking. "I had not expected to find others seeking to fight these parasites so quickly," he said, choosing his words carefully. "I assume you mean to do something about the parasite who rules this world?"

"Yeah," said one of the unit leaders, whose temperament suggested a preference for sarcasm and humor to diffuse tense situations. This was evident by his next statement. "So, you lot the entertainment for the so-called 'god', or do you just dress like that for the amusement of all? And what's with the tin-can?"

"Query: Master, may I blast this mewling meatbag for his insults?" HK-47 asked, the tone almost hopeful.

"No, HK," Revan replied, glancing back at the droid.

"Disappointed: Very well, Master," the droid replied, lowering its head in apparent dejection. Revan heard some of the soldiers in front of them snickering at the sight, and could see the amusement. He also made a mental note to keep them clear of HK-47's sights for a while, since the droid was inclined to act like a temperamental toddler at times.

Turning back to the sarcastic unit leader, Revan said, "Perhaps introductions are in order? I shall go first, as my companions and I surprised you." Seeing the man nod his agreement, Revan continued, "I am Revan. To my right is Jolee Bindo. The 'tin-can' as you call him is HK-47, my personal assassin droid." That raised some eyebrows and those who had been laughing prior to this were now looking uneasily at the machine, who flared his eyes menacingly. "HK," Revan warned before gesturing to his left. "Finally, this is Canderous Ordo. Further explanations should wait until we are in a more secure position, preferably where we don't risk being surprised by the parasites or anyone who serves them."

"Agreed," the unit leader said. "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, and this is my team, SG-1: Captain Samantha Carter, who prefers Sam, and Dr. Daniel Jackson." Revan looked the two over; Carter had a strong curiosity towards the technology he and his companions had in their possession, and especially towards HK-47. She was one of the few eyeing the droid with curiosity rather than unease or fear. Dr. Jackson appeared curious as to their culture, as his mind seemed to be trying to connect their titles to something in his planet's past. Apparently one of these parasites had acted the part of a god to the primitive inhabitants of these people's planet in the past, and they suspected others of the parasites had done the same.

Colonel O'Neill continued, "Leading SG-2 is Major Kawalsky. Then you've got Captain Dunham, and Lieutenants Wilkes and Avery." The men from SG-2 were the ones who were looking the most uneasy, except for Kawalsky, about HK-47. But that was unsurprising to Revan, as he had gleaned that the final three of that team had been the only ones who had yet to go through the Stargate in any fashion. "As you've said, further explanations can wait until later."

Revan nodded and reached out with his senses. He made a show of scanning the area, for the time being, and said, "There is a clearing not far from here that is secluded enough for the purpose of arranging a battle plan. Shall we?" O'Neill nodded, and Revan allowed his group to take the lead. He knew that SG-1 and SG-2 were keeping their weapons trained on his team, if only because they had not yet formed a bond of trust. Revan hoped that, in time, that would change.

Arriving at the clearing, Revan said, "First, I need to inform you that I and Jolee both have rather. . . . unusual abilities."

"What do you mean?" asked Dr. Jackson, the cultural enthusiast of the group.

"Where we come from, there are individuals who can harness the energy field that binds the universe together," Revan said, deciding the most rudimentary explanation of the Force would suffice for now. No need to get into the more political elements of the Force such as the Sith, Jedi, and other factions. "We call it the Force. It allows us access to numerous abilities that would seem out of reach of normal humans. It would be similar to what your people call 'psi' abilities, though there are differences."

"That's fascinating," Dr. Jackson said, and (after getting a look from O'Neill) explained to those not in the know (everyone but Carter, in other words), "Jack, the 'psi' abilities are things telekinesis, telepathy, even instances where people get huge rushes of adrenalin that lets them perform feats that would be considered super-human." With that cleared up, Dr. Jackson waited for Revan to continue.

"As far as our capabilities are concerned outside of Jolee and I's Psionic powers: Canderous was a war leader where we come from, HK-47's qualifications do not need repeating, Jolee is skilled in up-close martial combat, and I am skilled in both ranged and martial attacks." Revan took one of his lightsabers from his belt and handed it to Carter. "Activate this, but be careful," he cautioned, and waited as the bright blue beam shot from the emitter, shocking the woman holding it enough for her to drop it. Only Revan's use of the Force allowed him to catch it and bring it to his hand, where it was once again deactivated. "Our weapons are based in the use of energy packs. Blasters and carbines such as what Canderous and HK use fire in what is colloquially termed as 'bolts', and the lightsabers Jolee and I wield are focused by a single color crystal, enhanced by other components, and the blades can be adjusted depending on the design of the lightsaber. My sabers are a fixed length due to my preferences. I also led numerous campaigns in two galaxy-wide wars."

"I think you put them into information overload, kid," Jolee said, a smirk coming to his face. Revan could tell that Canderous was likewise smirking behind his faceplate and shook his head.

Turning to the gobsmacked group of humans from Earth, Revan said, "I understand this is difficult to take in, but I assume you had a reason for coming here?"

The teams seemed to shake off the stupor and O'Neill said, "Yeah. And we'll be wanting a really in-depth explanation later on, if you think you can handle that. But for now, the reason we came here is because our base on Earth was attacked, and one of our people was taken. We thought-"

Revan held up a hand to forestall an overlong explanation and said, "I've already gleaned the main information about your previous missions from Dr. Jackson's mind, Colonel. His mind is rather organized and therefore quite easy to read." Jaws dropped at the casual reference Revan made of delving into another person's mind while Dr. Jackson frowned, concerned that he had not even felt a foreign presence in his mind. "Forestall your outrage, this was a matter of expedience," Revan continued. "Now, shall I assume you are here on a rescue mission?"

"That, and to gather whatever intelligence we can in case these aliens-, er, I mean parasites come back for more humans on Earth," O'Neill said. Revan found the man's thoughts amusing, as he had changed his wording upon realizing he had yet to see Revan's face, which meant it was possible Revan was not a 'human'. It seemed the man was at least aware of the fact that there were other forms of life in the galaxy, even if he had yet to meet anything truly strange as Revan had on countless occasions.

"A sound plan," Revan said. "Considering the bulk of our combined forces, I suggest a small group go ahead to the settlement on this planet. I can sense it is a few miles from here. It might even be prudent to act as though we are one of these parasites. Considering their preference for flamboyant dress, I am the most capable of playing that role."

"SG-1 and one of your people, Ordo, will go with you," O'Neill decided. "Your machine, the old guy, and SG-2 will set up a forward camp in case we have to fall back from the city."

"We are in agreement, then," Revan said, giving a slight nod. "My companions and I will return to your base with you, as I wish to ally with any who are against these parasites."

"We're open to alliances, especially with people who have advanced toys like you do," O'Neill said, not ashamed to admit they wanted access to those kinds of technologies. They needed an edge, especially since their enemy had been flying around space for thousands of years before the Stargate was unburied.

"Well, then, Colonel, I suggest we get moving," Revan replied, seeing what O'Neill was thinking and shrugging it off. Considering he needed an alliance that was up to date as far as energy weapons were concerned, he was not too troubled by the idea. But he would have to ensure that strict measures were in place to keep the weapons from becoming part of the arsenal used by the military these soldiers served in. Another thing he had gleaned from Dr. Jackson's mind was that the planet Earth was still in quite a feudal state, and the nations were constantly vying for power over one another. The world governing body was woefully incompetent compared to the governing bodies on worlds in the Republic (though those two left something to be desired; if nothing else, the Sith Empire was efficient in their governance). Yes, Revan had a lot of issues to work his potential allies through. But nothing good ever came from an easy path, as the Jedi Council might have said. They may have been pious kinrath pups, but they had _some_ good points; but only some.

The selected team set off in the direction of the city, Revan navigating them. They reached the outskirts of the city when two men in serpent-shaped armor approached them, and crossed a pair of staff weapons into their path. "Halt!" said one of the men. "Who are you, and what is your business in Chulak?"

Revan approached, allowing his aura to reach out and bend the men's perception of him. He took a moment to glean cultural information about the men (Jaffa), and found information on the parasites as well, or the Goa'uld as they were called. Armed with the information, Revan spoke. "I am Lord Revan Bloodraven. I have traveled the outer edges of the galaxy for many centuries and have recently returned to the realm of influence We, your Gods, have ruled. Do not question me, Jaffa." Revan raised a hand, and forced one of the Jaffa to the ground while holding the other in place, helpless. "I have business with your master, Apophis. You will escort myself and my entourage to him."

The Jaffa looked at one another, and Revan once more used the Force to influence the Jaffa in the way he desired. He loathed doing such, but matters of deception were rarely without their darkness factor. He knew the humans from Earth were taking mental notes on the way he acted and likely compiling lists of questions because of it.

The Jaffa led Revan and his allies into the palace, and if Revan had not been preoccupied with keeping up the persona he was projecting, he would have sensed the warning coming from the Force. But the fact is, even a Jedi as powerful as Revan can fall victim to human arrogance, and he had believed he had convinced the Jaffa enough. Had he been able to get past their mind shields (which were far more disciplined than he had ever encountered, Jedi or Sith), he would have realized they knew the names of most of the Gods, if only to avoid conflict with those not already in conflict with their own God.

It was due to this incident of human arrogance that Revan, SG-1, and Canderous found themselves surrounded on all sides by Jaffa as they entered the palace. SG-1 were not used to such sudden ambushes by forces with advanced weaponry, and they fell quickly to a weapon that fired some sort of electrical discharge that disrupted their systems. At least that's what it appeared to be to Revan, who had evaded the discharge by Force leaping high and coming back down, blue lightsaber coming out with a snap-hiss.

Canderous, on the other hand, had raised his shields to the fullest, and was able to avoid being stunned. Revan likewise raised a shield of his own, but one created by the Force itself. A variation of a Sith defense shield, the Static Barrier, the shield Revan had created lasted only a short time. Using their onboard communications suite, Revan issued an order to Canderous. "We can't win this fight without endangering the Earth humans. We'll retreat and regroup."

"Understood, Revan," Canderous replied, disgruntled, but he and Revan moved backwards, Revan projecting stones ripped from the ground towards the oncoming Jaffa while Canderous let loose with his heavy repeater. Revan sent out a massive Force Wave, catching the rest of the oncoming Jaffa by surprise, and in the confusion that followed, he and Canderous retreated.

Arriving at the temporary base camp SG-2 and the other two extra-galactic visitors had set up, Revan and Canderous were met with suspicion when SG-2 realized they had come back without SG-1. They had been unable to get any more information about Revan or his companions from Jolee or the droid, though the second visitor was avoided because of his declared status and the rather bloodthirsty nature it had shown. "Where's the Colonel and the eggheads?" demanded Kawalsky.

"We underestimated the Jaffa's intelligence as far as their masters are concerned," Revan replied. "I managed to glean some information about the culture and these gods, and I also know the basic layout of Apophis's palace. That's the parasite who rules here," he added, seeing Kawalsky's confused expression. "SG-1 were surprised by an ambush. Canderous and I just finished a war not too long ago, and our lifestyles tend to keep our edge sharp." Kawalsky nodded, showing he understood. Colonel O'Neill had retired after the first Abydos mission, and Captain Carter had been mainly a bureaucrat after Desert Storm, working on the Stargate project. As for Daniel, well, the man was all the explanation needed. It wasn't all that surprising they could be taken by surprise so quickly. That didn't make it any less embarrassing, and because of his history with O'Neill, Kawalsky would be sure to rub it in. If they all managed to get out of this alive, that is.

Kawalsky let out a breath of exasperation, knowing there really was only one choice and he hated it. "Okay. . . I admit, we're not up to par for this, much as we'd like to be," Kawalsky said, meeting Revan's gaze. "So, we're gonna follow your lead. What's the plan here?"

Revan tilted his head, and nodded to himself when he found that Kawalsky was being truthful, despite his reluctance to trust someone who he had just met. "The cells for Apophis's palace are on the north side of the city. We are currently on its western borders. I returned partially because I needed to get something to make this plan work."

"What plan?" Kawalsky asked, frustrated.

Canderous laughed and said, "The Mandalore is always ten steps ahead of everyone else. He'll give us the plan when he's ready."

Revan, ignoring the two, had gone to HK-47 and begun tinkering with him, using tools from his belt. "I apologize, HK, but I need the stealth generator," Revan said.

"Resigned: Very well, Master. I shall blast meatbags away while you are in stealth," HK replied.

Revan retrieved the stealth device from HK-47 in short order, and took off his own armored belt and began the task of implementing the stealth generator into its workings. Luckily, his engineering prowess had not been lost when the Jedi had wiped his mind, otherwise this task would have been impossible. After a good 20 minutes of work, he had managed a workaround and had the belt back in place. Using a virtual 'keypad' to issue the command, the stealth generator activated, cloaking Revan and his weapons completely; Revan nodded in satisfaction before de-cloaking.

"Now that we know that will work, the plan," Revan said, gesturing for the rest to gather around.

_**Apophis's Place – Prison Chamber**_

Revan arrived at the prison chamber unchallenged; he had wondered if perhaps the Jaffa would be able to sense him, but either they were unused to invisible assassins or there was some other element at work that allowed them to stop such assassins. Either way, it had worked in his favor. He could have used the Force to contact O'Neill from anywhere, of course, but he did not know how the man would react, nor did he know for certain that O'Neill would follow his instructions. As such, he had chosen to come here and make sure of it.

Colonel O'Neill had woken up a few minutes prior, and Revan was waiting for the best moment to 'speak' with him, as anyone unused to telepathic contact reacted, and even a small reaction would be telling if O'Neill was being watched by the Jaffa. Seeing that he did not appear to be observed at the moment, Revan reached out with the Force and touched the Colonel's mind. _Colonel O'Neill? _The man started only slightly in the real world, but in the mental one, Revan could sense the man's startled nature. _It's Revan. SG-2 and my friends are getting into position. If Apophis shows up, I'll distract him until they're ready. Try and maneuver everyone away from the back wall._

Revan felt a jolt of acknowledgement coming from O'Neill, and could sense the man moving about, with Carter and Jackson, to begin moving the other prisoners away from the wall. In this case, Jackson's linguistics skills would be of great use. Revan, on the other hand, had another mission while he was here. He would keep an eye on the cell and its surrounds through the Force. But the mission these humans had come on would be for naught without any actual intelligence. He had also sensed that one of the Jaffa was not as loyal as he appeared to the naked eye.

Revan left the prison level and headed for the source of disloyalty, knowing that whoever it was could be the key between victory and failure. The Force was whispering so to him, and Revan had long since learned to heed the call of the Force. It was far more trustworthy than anything mortal. The Force had led him to Emperor Vitiate, it was true, but it was his turn to the Dark Side, and his subsequent brainwashing by the Council, that had allowed him to become what the Force had always meant him to be: a protector, or Praetorian.

Revan found the source of the Force's stirrings in a large hall, speaking quietly with a much older Jaffa, who had the same stirrings of disloyalty. Revan waited, and listened.

"Master Brai'tac, I am conflicted," the large black man, Teal'c (as Revan had gleaned from his mind in a brief intrusion, too subtle to be noticed) said. "The humans that were captured withstood the torture Apophis used; even the weakest was able to withstand the hand device. Their weapons are different, unusual. They have technology beyond that which the Goa'uld would allow. I feel they can help our people become free, but I am concerned about my family. Apophis will not take kindly to my betrayal."

The older Jaffa, Brai'tac placed a hand on Teal'c's shoulder. "I shall watch over them, Teal'c," the man said. "I shall ensure Apophis knows that they had no idea of your treachery, and vouch for them. He will consider you a single adversary, nothing more than a tic to be crushed."

"Indeed," Revan said, making his presence known and startling the two Jaffa, who whirled, staff weapons raising as Revan de-cloaked. "Peace, Jaffa."

Teal'c lowered his weapon only slightly as he said, "You were one of those who were with the humans who were captured trying to infiltrate the citadel. You and another escaped. The reports the Jaffa you evaded were frivolous, and Apophis dismissed them."

"Reports such as this?" Revan asked, using the Force to rip the staff weapons from both Jaffa's hands, hover them in the air out of their reach, and then return them to grasping distance. "Or perhaps this?" Revan activated his lightsaber, whirled it for effect, and deactivated it again. "All the things your Jaffa brothers said was true, Teal'c. I assume Apophis punished them for 'frivolous tales'."

"Indeed," Teal'c replied. "Who are you, and what is your business?"

"My name is Revan, and my business is to put an end to the Goa'uld once and for all," Revan replied, his tone steely. "These parasites have enslaved the galaxy for far too long, and I shall not tolerate such atrocities. These include what has been done to your people, Teal'c. Master Brai'tac. The Jaffa have become enslaved to the Goa'uld because you are dependent upon the symbiote, the larval Goa'uld, to survive. They tell you that you would eventually die. What they do not tell you is that if the symbiote is removed, you will perish in less than two days."

Brai'tac and Teal'c's expressions remained neutral, but Revan could feel the turmoil within them. Revan pushed his advantage. "The humans captured earlier could be of help, but they are not your only hope for your people's future, Teal'c. What is required is a grand alliance that can match the Goa'uld's strengths and take advantage of its weaknesses. Not only footsoldiers are needed, but cover operatives, specialists, and spacecraft capable of standing against the Goa'uld's. I have led campaigns before, and I know that together, Jaffa, human, and any other species that allies with us, we can end the threat the Goa'uld pose to this galaxy forever."

Revan quieted, watching the two Jaffa contemplate what he had said. Finally, Brai'tac replied, "You speak well, and your bearing is one of used to command. You have experience, though where you gained it I do not know. Your words speak of experience, and I have learned in my time that one must always follow those who have already paved the way. You have my service, Lord Revan."

"Mine as well," Teal'c replied, bowing his head in acknowledgement. "How may we serve?"

"Do not refer to me as Lord, for one," Revan replied, taking a parade rest stance out of habit. "It is a reminder of a time in my life I must still atone for."

"It is customary amongst our people that we refer to those above us in authority with a title of respect," Brai'tac cautioned. "If you wish to earn the hearts and minds of our fellow Jaffa, you must honor this."

Revan sensed the truth in Brai'tac's words, and was conflicted. On the one hand, he had a number of titles that he could use, but the fact was the Jaffa culture he had absorbed had very few titles, and using a foreign title would not be acceptable to the Jaffa. Revan sighed inaudibly, and said, "Very well. But I hope one day your people will no longer feel the need to call someone their lord. It denotes servitude, something I wish to free your people of."

"Your morality and humbleness does you credit, Lord Revan," Brai'tac said, head bowed lightly in respect. "What is your command?"

"Brai'tac, remain here, do as you have said regarding Teal'c's family, and quietly sow seeds of doubt amongst your Jaffa brethren," Revan ordered. "Teal'c, you will help me rescue the prisoners. _All of them_. If it happens with Apophis there, I will sow the ideas that I have controlled you, thus further cementing your family's safety in your absence."

Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgement as Brai'tac allowed a smile to cross his face. Lord Revan was indeed honorable, and willing to use the Goa'uld's least-favorite tactic, deception, against them. Despite their deviousness, the Goa'uld preferred overt actions over covert. Brai'tac found this amusing, as the rumored rebellion of Goa'uld known as the Tok'ra used covert actions most effectively.

Revan (once more cloaked) and Teal'c headed further into the Citadel to retrieve the information Revan sought; each Goa'uld palace had a central room in which data crystals of all kinds were stored, and it was there that Revan was headed. Teal'c's status as First Prime would ensure they were not interrupted while Revan gathered the information he needed. Meanwhile, Brai'tac headed into the city, intending to speak with Drey'auc and Rya'c, to let them know of this unusual human, this Hok'Taur, who had risen to challenge the Goa'uld. Drey'auc would be willing to everything she had to, even denounce her husband for the time being, if it meant their people would be safe. She knew, as Teal'c and he himself did, that the Goa'uld were not gods, but as Lord Revan had said, parasites using the Jaffa and their hosts to survive.

Arriving back at the prison level nearly an hour later (Revan having retrieved the information he had been seeking), Teal'c and Revan met up with a caravan of Goa'uld and their servants, heading into the chamber. Revan used the Force to ask, _What is this?_

Teal'c replied in his mind, _It is the Choosing. The Gods are choosing those who will be the hosts of their children._

Revan felt a sense of revulsion from both Teal'c and himself. He could sense that SG-2 and his allies were not yet ready, but were nearly there. It appeared he would need to create a distraction. Luckily, he did still have a taste for theatricality. Sending a message through the Force to Teal'c, Revan filled him in on his plan to minimize any casualties on both sides. Teal'c acknowledged the plan with the barest hint of a whisper.

The 'choosers' began to spread out, looking through the crowd. The Serpent Guard were aiming their staff weapons at the crowd, standing still and alert. Revan reached out with the Force and laid down Stasis Fields on both sides of the carriage, trapping the Serpent Guard in their current position. A twist of the Force, and the Jaffa outside of the prison chamber found their necks snapped. Now that only the unarmed Choosers and the 'lord and lady' Goa'ulds were present, Revan revealed himself, shimmering into view in front of the carriage. The female Goa'uld have a cry of alarm, alerting Apophis and his servants (as Apophis had been gazing at his wife, or what Revan thought was his wife).

Apophis stood, and demanded, "Who are you?" The Choosers, who had frozen, found themselves shot down by a staff weapon. Apophis's eyes widened and glowed slightly as he turned, and saw his First Prime holding the staff weapon that had just ended the lives of those who had been meant to choose who would be host to Klorel and the other children of himself and Amaunet.

Revan smiled behind his mask at the parasite's startled reaction the turn of events and allowed Force Lightning to course about his forearms, pulsing and racing; the purple bands of energy drew the attention of all in the room. "I am Revan," the Jedi replied, his tone cold. "Your First Prime is now mine to command. I have always been very good at persuading others, and Teal'c, despite his great strength, was easy to bend to my will. I shall leave this world, Apophis, with all those whom you have brought here."

Revan stretched out one arm and released the built up energy, which struck Apophis. The parasite could feel the pain as much as its human host, and Apophis curled in on himself, pain etched in his features as he shouted in agony. The female Goa'uld stood to defend her husband, but a blast of Force Lightning from Revan's other arm sent the woman flying into the wall beside the chamber door, where she slumped, unconscious.

Revan released Apophis from his lightning attack, and lowered his arms. He pulled his lightsaber from his belt and activated it. "Apophis, you are guilty of crimes against numerous races across this galaxy and you show no remorse, like so many of your race. Justice is now at hand." Revan raised the blue blade, and with a single forward thrust, pushed the lightsaber through the chest of the host, ending the man's life instantly. Revan pulled the blade free and retracted it. He turned to see the amazed and (in some cases) fearful looks of those who he had been working to free just as the back wall exploded. "Excellent timing, Major," Revan called out, and an answering reply from Kawalsky had O'Neill's head spin in that direction.

Revan turned and said, "Teal'c, are you ready?"

Teal'c nodded as he took a spot beside Revan. The two watched as the crowd moved through the opening, guided by SG-1 and SG-2. Revan's allies from his own galaxy were holding a position in the woods a few hundred yards away, covering the escape. Soon, only Revan and Teal'c were left in the chamber, and the two finally moved forward to meet the two SG teams. Revan saw the looks of consternation and said, "Teal'c is not actually under my control. He volunteered his services in exchange for my aid in one day freeing his people from the Goa'uld's tyranny."

"How do you know this isn't some trick the Goa'uld are playin'?" asked O'Neill, stubbornly ignoring the cautioning looks of Carter and Jackson.

Revan turned his faceplate towards the man and said, "I know his heart, as I know yours, Colonel. The boy who was nearly chosen, Skaara." O'Neill froze. "You see him as a surrogate son, and are protective of him because you believe you failed Charlie, and that it is your fault he is dead."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" O'Neill yelled, and leaped at Revan. Kawalsky and Jackson both grabbed onto the temperamental man, who struggled against them briefly.

"No, Colonel!" Kawalsky shouted in the man's ear. "Wait until we're back in the SGC. You two can measure your dicks then, but right now, we gotta work together to get out of here!"

O'Neill stopped struggling, but continued to glower at Revan. "When we fight, and we will," the man said, "you're not gonna wear armor, or use your little tricks. Got it?"

"I look forward to it, Colonel," Revan replied, knowing that this would prove an invaluable moment when it came. If it went right, he would be able to not only show his own martial abilities (as he had yet to use them with the humans around) but he could also aid the Colonel's mental state. The man needed to be focused, and his guilt for his son's death was choking him, making him unable to work as good as he could. Burying emotions never worked, Revan had found; it only made things worse in the end.

The caravan of humans moved through the rough terrain, taking a fast pace to reach the Stargate. A whining sound filled the air, and Revan turned to see a Death Glider (the Goa'uld form of a starfighter) coming at them. Revan shouted, "_Canderous!_" The big man turned, and aimed his heavy repeater at the big ship. Rapid-fire laser bolts shot from the 'cannon', as some would have called it, and tore the Death Glider to shreds. The Death Gliders were fast, deadly, and maneuverable, but had one fatal flaw: they had no shield generators of their own. It was a testament to the Goa'uld's tendency to dismiss their Jaffa servants as expendable.

The group continued moving forward, until they reached the bottom of the hill; Revan held up a hand, sensing danger. Jolee, Canderous, and HK moved forward to take up position with him. Teal'c did the same, after a moment of hesitation. "What is it, Lord Revan?" he asked quietly.

"There are twenty Jaffa over the ridge," Revan replied. "Unfortunately, there is very few choices. I could place a stasis field around them, but it could fade before everyone gets through the Stargate."

"This will not be the only time we will have to kill my fellow Jaffa before my people are free," Teal'c said, looking at the man to whom he had sworn loyalty. "I understand your desire to keep the casualties of my people to as few as possible, but we must do what is necessary."

"If you're certain, Teal'c," Revan replied, and seeing the Jaffa nod in the affirmative, Revan turned to face the ridge. "Then I've got one trick up my sleeve that I would rather not use. Canderous, Teal'c, HK, I need you to cover me. What I'm going to do will take time to channel."

"I'm coming, too," O'Neill said. Revan nodded in acknowledgement. He knew the man was still furious with him for what he had said about Skaara and Charlie, but was willing to put that aside to get them all out of there. The selected group moved up the hill, Revan mentally preparing himself and delving into the Dark Side to channel the strongest of his lightning attacks: the Force Storm. While many considered it easy to learn, it was not. Many, in fact, never made it past the Force Shock phase of the lightning attacks. Revan himself had learned it from Vitiate, during his training days before he returned to the wider galaxy as Darth Revan. Vitiate was a master of manipulation, and it was from him that Revan had learned the best techniques to turn a Jedi from the Light to the Dark.

As Revan appeared on the top of the hill, a Jaffa spotted him and alerted the others. Before they could open fire, however, the others had taken position and began firing. HK and Canderous were covered by shields, and so simply stood at Revan's side, while Teal'c and O'Neill both took crouched positions and fired down at the Jaffa.

Revan, meanwhile, began to channel the powerful attack. The first step was to picture the area which he wanted to strike. Luckily, the covering fire from his current companions was keeping the Jaffa grouped in a single area. This would make it easier, as the larger the area, the more energy he had to expend. Concentrating on his willpower, Revan summoned the Force and manifested it as Force Lightning, coursing around him as he levitated before releasing the burst. It arced away from his body and came down in lightning strikes; the Jaffa cried out in agony as the electricity coursed through their armor, which was excellent for stopping primitive weapons, but also a very good conductor for electrical currents. The Jaffa's cries died as the lightning blasts faded, and Revan was once more standing, winded slightly from the exertion of the Force.

O'Neill stood, and turned to face Revan as the others joined them, seeing the group at the top of the ridge no longer firing. "What are you?" O'Neill demanded quietly. "I'm not gonna let you go through that gate without a solid answer."

"I am a servant of the Force, and its weapon," Revan said, turning his faceplate to look at the man. "I hold to no traditional code but this: that all sentients have the right to survive, to live free, and that those who would oppress them will find themselves at my mercy. I am what this galaxy needs to survive. A protector, and someone who can see the big picture of what can happen if the Goa'uld Empire falls without something to fill the power vacuum."

O'Neill shook his head, seeing he wasn't going to get much more. The answer did give him enough to know that even if he didn't like the man, or his secrets, this Revan was someone who had a good head on his shoulders for these types of conflicts. He said, "Fine, but my superiors are gonna want a better explanation, and one that's more in-depth."

"Understood," Revan replied. "Now, shall we?"

The caravan of humans moved down to the Stargate, where Dr. Jackson put in the Stargate address for the human world of Earth.

_**Stargate Command**_

General George Hammond had seen plenty of strange things in his life, from the more mundane strange things like the changes in technology the past twenty or thirty years to the really strange things where he met SG-1 in 1969. But the sight of Dr. Jackson and Captain Carter coming through the gate, followed by a veritable caravan of people from all sorts of cultures, was quite the sight to behold. Leaving the control room, Hammond pushed through the team and found SG-1 standing with the oddest-looking group that Hammond had yet to see, one of which was one of their attackers that had started this whole mess, who allowed himself to be disarmed. "Colonel, care to explain?" Hammond asked.

O'Neill said, "Short version, sir?" At Hammond's nod, O'Neill continued, "This is Revan," pointing at one of two armored men whose faced were hidden behind unique (but similar) masks. "He, the big guy with the cannon, the old guy, and the tin can came through just after us. They kicked ass, sir, and Revan here wants to ally with anyone willing to fight the Goa'uld."

Hammond nodded to himself. This man and his companions were interesting. "And him?" Hammond asked, nodding at the enemy soldier with a dark look crossing his normally kind features. The man called Revan cleared his throat, drawing Hammond's attention. "Teal'c is under my protection, General," the armored man said softly, "and I can tell you that any aid I give to your people is conditional upon his safety while in your custody."

"Understood," Hammond said. "I'll clear it with my superiors. As long as Teal'c does not threaten our people, I see no reason they would cross you and endanger any aid you can provide. Now, we have a lot of people to get through medical and housed, so this very interesting debriefing will have to wait until morning. Is there anything you need until that point?"

Revan said, "I cannot speak for the others, but I myself have everything I need for the time being." The other extra-galactic travelers nodded their consent, and Hammond recognized that he would get nothing more from them. Teal'c was escorted to a cell to be held until things could be sorted (Hammond was not so stupid as to ignore the fact the man had been an enemy combatant, and they didn't know the loyalties of this Revan or his other allies beyond their distaste for the Goa'uld), while the rest of the visitors were brought to various guest quarters that were converted from other rooms. Revan and his three companions were placed in a converted conference room.

Yes, tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day at Stargate Command.

_**A/N: Whew. That is one big chapter. What's sad is it might actually be the norm for my chapters now…. It depends on the situation, I guess. **_

_**Notes: I've never played KOTOR without romancing Bastila, but I would assume that if you do not romance her, you can't turn her back to the Light. It would fit with the Star Wars mythos of how every DS character has been turned back to the Light because of a connection, an emotional bond, with someone. Revan had Bastila's connection, Ulic Qel-Droma had Nomi Sunrider, and Darth Vader had his son. **_

_**In case anyone didn't realize, Revan's vision changes how things go with this. The Sith are not coming to maintain a balance, though they will play a role in this new version. Just very differently, and Malak will NOT be part of that role. I have a much more potent adversary for Revan planned. You can send guesses, but I can't promise I'll confirm anything. **_

_**Revan only wielded the Jedi lightsaber in this because Jolee was holding onto the Sith saber (which is why he has two whereas most often he is played with a single saber); Revan also has the green Consular saberstaff in his possession. Revan's Robes are a type of armor in my opinion, and thus can be worn over normal Jedi clothing. In this case, tunic and leggings. **_

_**The reason why Revan was able to get through to Teal'c's mind, unlike other Jaffa, is because at the time he was conflicted emotionally, and this can keep you from being at your mental best. **_

_**I did use the Force Storm as described/shown in The Old Republic. I find it more interesting. **_

_**I purposely left out what data Revan retrieved, as it will be revealed in Chapter 2. **_

_**Hammond only met SG-1 consisting of Captain Carter, Colonel O'Neill, and Dr. Jackson. He did not meet Teal'c, as in this universe, Teal'c is not a member of Stargate Command. He is Revan's warrior, and an inspiration for the Jaffa Rebellion. I thought that last role was highly under-used in the actual TV series, so I intend to correct that.**_

_**Next Chapter: Debriefings **_

_**Conversations and conflicts abound as Revan reveals all, helps O'Neill through his guilt, and finds himself faced with using equipment that was outdated in the Star Wars galaxy thousands of years before he was born.**_


	2. Episode 2: Debriefings

_**A/N: Well, I'm glad this final revision has been so well received. I don't intend for Revan to sit idly like he's done with the last two as far as the SGC and what they do (stupidly or intelligently) is concerned. How that plays out will be shown. **_

_**Samantha Carter-Potter pointed out to me that interdictors would not be something that works in the SG universe, as there is a difference between the two styles of hyperspace. The difference is explained in this chapter.**_

_**The Repository Revan used is not like the ones used by O'Neill or later Merlin and Daniel. The Alterans left only technological advancements and some cultural elements to put things into perspective in that repository. This is a 'mystery' of sorts that Revan will have to solve eventually, but it won't be something answered right away. **_

_**Also, this chapter is more of the standard length for chapters in this fic (5000-8000 words). **_

Episode 2:

Debriefings

The room they were escorted to was, of course, under surveillance, but Revan gave it no mind. The people from this world, while more advanced than the other prisoners from Apophis's cells, would have no true understanding of the task he would undertake tonight. He had been one of the Republic's brightest engineers (in no small part due to his connection to the Force and his ability to use it to aid him in his technological ventures), and he had noted that there was one common element between the Republic and the Goa'uld Empire: they both utilized crystals as a way of storing data and other information. In truth, most advanced civilizations, whether extinct or current, eventually found that crystals were far more useful than looking pretty and acting as decorations.

Revan used the tools from his belt to build a 'bridge' between the crystal he had downloaded data from the Goa'uld database into and his holocommunicator. Once that was complete, he programmed a high-level encryption into the communicator in order to ensure that no one but he himself could activate the communicator and reveal its secret knowledge. The knowledge he had taken from the Goa'uld database covered numerous areas, focusing primarily on their weapons technology, spacecraft design, and the culture of the different sects within the Goa'uld civilization. The last aspect, of course, was the intelligence that the Goa'uld Apophis had had his agents gather on his rivals for power within the hierarchy of the System Lords.

The manner of hyperspace travel used in this area of the universe was far different to the style of hyperspace travel that Revan was used to. Thanks to the Alteran knowledge, Revan had an understanding of what the difference was, which allowed him to understand the Goa'uld information (along with the understanding of the Goa'uld language that he had gained from the minds of the other Jaffa and Teal'c). The main difference was that while the Republic and the Sith used what was often called 'hyperlanes', courses plotted along specific trajectories for expedience, the hyperspace used by the Goa'uld and the Alterans was a method that had been posited before but the people of the Republic had chosen not to pursue it.

Subspace was considered a myth, but it appeared that the Alterans and others like them (whose technology Revan suspected the Goa'uld had usurped for their own purposes) had found out how to access it. By traveling through subspace as opposed to tunneling through realspace in hyperlanes, the Alterans were able to avoid having to calculate routes around planets, asteroid fields, and other gravitational and spatial disturbances by entering subspace, which existed outside of normal space completely and was the method by which communications were often sent in any other technological race.

Revan looked forward to experimenting with this brand of hyperspace technology. He knew that the Alterans capability with subspace was much more powerful than that of the Goa'uld, and more efficient. Whereas it would take roughly a year, if not longer, for a Goa'uld mothership to reach Earth from the closest outpost (Apophis's territories), it would take only hours for an Alteran interstellar vessel to reach Earth traveling the same distance. The Alterans had also constructed intergalactic vessels, which they used to travel in between galaxies. That was a rather startling piece of information, though considering their mastery of wormhole technologies, it was not as surprising. Still, Revan would keep that bit of information to himself for now.

Revan intended to use the Goa'uld knowledge as a bargaining chip against any possible attempts by the humans from Earth to subjugate either himself or those who followed him, including Teal'c.

Speaking of the planet, he had begun to assimilate the Alteran knowledge while he had waited for the time to make his move, and he now knew the Alterans had called this world Terra. He had found numerous references to Terra, which suggested this world was important to them.

It appeared the Alterans had claimed this world as the one they operated from the most, and it was here that they had built the first Stargates, which they had then sent out on a pair of vessels into the larger universe. Whether they ever followed those ships, Revan did not know. A branch of their civilization had gone to his galaxy in order to establish an outpost there, and they had clearly left it alone. There was no explanation as to why they had done so, and this personally disturbed Revan.

He wondered if the old tales about the Family that controlled the Force was true, or if the Alterans had simply decided to leave an outpost there for anyone to find. Who knew what these Alterans did, and why they did it. The evidence on their evolution was scant at best in the Repository. Revan suspected that the Repository he had accessed was limited in terms of their culture, and was more focused on technology and culture, which included their language. In fact, most of the cultural elements revolved around their growth in technology, almost as if they did not wish for information about their people to be revealed.

One thing that had cropped up from the Altern culture was that they often seeded life in a new galaxy when they arrived. If this was true, Revan had to consider the possibility that they had done so in his own galaxy, and left the Repository on one such world as a way of testing those who evolved there, to see if they were worthy of their knowledge and the ability to travel by way of Stargate. But the fact that the Tython Stargate was the only one in existence in his galaxy (the Repository had made this fact startling clear even if other sections were deliberately vague) was still disturbing. There was a clear indication of an outside force keeping them from expanding in Revan's own galaxy, while here and other galaxies they were able to expand their power base.

The Repository that Revan had downloaded appeared to be focused primarily on technology, and the aspects of Alteran culture that were needed to understand the technology had been included, but much more. The only other element of the Alteran knowledge-base that had been included in the Repository had been an understanding of the Alteran language, which Revan suspected would come in handy since the Alterans had had a much more significant impact on this galaxy than on his own. The technology of the Alterans would be useful when the time came to fully organize his rebellion against the Goa'uld, but he was well aware that it would take time to gather the forces to create the Alliance.

With the encryption complete, Revan activated the holocommunicator to ensure that it was working properly and would display the information. He hid it from the view of the camera in their temporary quarters. He glanced through the schematics of the Goa'uld weapons and starships before finally shutting the holocommunicator down. The communicator was the best place to store the information until things between the humans and their visitors were settled.

_**SGC Briefing Room – 0800**_

General Hammond walked into the briefing room to find SG teams 1 and 2 waiting for him, along with Major Samuels, who Hammond was seriously considering sending away from the SGC and asking for a new liaison with the Pentagon. The man was probably the most incompetent bureaucrat that he had ever laid eyes on, and considering that he was now a general and had to rub shoulders with some generals that hadn't earned their rank in a battlefield, well, that was saying something.

"At ease," Hammond said, and the teams sat, following the general's lead. "Colonel O'Neill, mind telling me what happened?"

"We'd just got through the gate and were scouting the terrain when the gate activated again, sir," O'Neill said, for once sparing them his usual sarcasm. It appeared whatever happened had shaken the man, since he had not been his normal sarcastic self. Indeed, he had spent the entire night sitting in the barracks, looking at a picture on the bunk. "Revan and his friends came through. We had a bit of a stand-off, introduced ourselves, than moved to a secluded position. Revan apparently has a strong dislike for the Goa'uld, and he wants to ally with anyone whose willing to fight them. He has a lot of tricks up his sleeve sir."

"Such as?" asked Hammond.

"General, his technology is beyond even the Goa'uld," Sam said. "He said that his people use power packs to charge their weapons, and the guns fire a sort of 'laser bolt' while he and the older man, Jolee, also wield swords made out of some form of energy. It's amazing technology, sir, and considering the clear advances, I'd say allying with Revan is worth it. Not to mention he built that droid, HK-47, and he also was able to combine the droid's stealth generator with his belt and use it without any problems. He's very intelligent, sir, so not only is his technology something that could be useful, but just his intelligence could help us make great leaps and bounds in this fight."

"There's also his and Jolee's other abilities," Daniel said softly. He had originally intended to ask Revan to take Sha're with them when they fled, but the way the man walked and the way he had so carelessly tossed aside their enemies had held Daniel's tongue. "Revan and Jolee both possess what Revan said we would call 'psionic' abilities, including simple things like telepathy and telekinetics. But what we saw yesterday. . . it's far beyond the possibilities that have been suggested in the past. That final attack he made, to clear the path to the Stargate. . . ." Daniel quieted. He had only seen the aftermath, but he had seen the man channeling his lightning abilities and could only assume the way the Jaffa had died.

O'Neill, on the other hand, had seen the entire thing. "Sir, this Revan. . . he's powerful. His abilities, they're just. . . well, if he had come to our world along with Ra all those years ago, he'd have been able to proclaim himself a god. But that last attack. . . . he's able to channel lightning of some kind, sir, and he used it to take out the Jaffa guarding the gate. 15, 20 Jaffa, all of them dead in mere minutes. If we don't ally with him, sir, then we better just let him leave. We don't have the ability to contain someone like him, and I don't think any of our weapons could stop him."

"That is. . . troubling, Colonel," Major Samuels said. "But do you think this Revan will be a threat?"

"Honestly, I don't," O'Neill said. "He and I have our disagreements, but in the end, he's against these Goa'ulds. It's better if we have someone who we can ally with and whose advanced enough to meet the challenge, than to try and fight the Goa'uld with our own weapons. Besides, if he's to be believed, he's already fought two wars on a galactic scale. I don't think we've done that yet, sir."

Hammond sighed, and rubbed his temples. Migraines were a part of any military command, he knew, but he had hoped this last tour of duty would be one he could retire from easily without that issue cropping up beyond the usual paperwork of shutting down the base. Of course, once he had seen Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, and Dr. Jackson together, he knew he was in for a long haul, since he remembered meeting the three in 1969 and helping them because he had written a note to himself. He wasn't sure he even wanted to know what that was all about. "Anything else?"

Kawalsky cleared his throat. "He's pretty good at what he does, sir. He planned the rescue for the prisoners, including SG-1, and turned Teal'c to our side. From what I hear, he even distracted the Goa'uld while we finished setting the charges on the wall."

"You were captured, Colonel?" asked Samuels, looking at the older man. Samuels was a bureaucrat, and he often saw men like Jack O'Neill as nothing more than fodder. In his mind, if the colonel had been captured, then maybe he shouldn't be leading a front-line team.

Kawalsky saw where Samuels' thoughts were going and decided to head it off. "Revan made a good point as to what happened," he said, bringing the attention back on him. "SG-1, Revan, and the big guy, Canderous, had gone into the alien city to gather intel, and Revan had acted the part of a Goa'uld because they're over the top and dress strangely, like he does. Revan admitted he overestimated the amount of knowledge the enemy troops had on their master's enemies and allies. Revan and Canderous both had advanced tech and Revan's powers to keep them safe when they were ambushed. Revan pointed out that he and Canderous have also just gotten out of two wars." Kawalsky then explained his view on why SG-1 had been subdued, and the three mentioned agreed with his statements.

Hammond sighed and said, "Then before we begin going through the gate on a regular basis, we should make sure all teams are as prepared as they can be. A number of our SGC recruits have not had recent combat action. If we manage to create an alliance with Revan, would you suggest we ask for his help?"

"I would," Kawalsky said. "From what I hear, though, we might be getting an exhibition of his talents soon anyways."

"Major?"

"Colonel O'Neill and Revan had a disagreement and they decided they'll settle it on the mat," Kawalsky said. "Revan agreed to do it, without powers or his armor. That should prove interesting."

"I agree," Hammond said. "Now, since SG-1 is here iwht us, along with _several_ people from varying cultures, I can safely assume that SG-2 and Revan's group pulled off a rescue."

"Yes, sir," Major Kawalsky replied, and proceeded to explain the strategy. SG-1 piped up to inform the General what happened with Apophis.

At this point, O'Neill turned slightly in his seat and said, "That reminds me. Why didn't you try to convince him to bring Sha're with us, Daniel?"

"Just the way he held himself," Daniel said. "I'm not military like you, but it was like he was exuding this aura to just leave. Besides, we don't even know if we could remove the parasite from Sha're without killing her. I want to find her, Jack, and get her back, but what Revan did has made me think. We're up against a technologically-advanced race that ruled our civilization for hundreds if not thousands of years before we finally rebelled. How do we know we have the right kind of technology to safely remove a Goa'uld from a host without killing the person?"

O'Neill couldn't fault Daniel's logic. The man had been an emotional mess since his wife was taken, but it looked like what Revan had said, along with their time in Apophis's dungeon, had managed to keep him from reacting too strongly. Still, it was a surprise, and O'Neill wouldn't be surprised if Revan had used that 'Force' of his to influence Daniel, keep him from causing too much of a fuss about Sha're.

Hammond said, "Thank you for your reports. We will be receiving a visitor from the NID who will debrief Teal'c, Revan, and his companions. You may be present during that debriefing if you wish."

O'Neill made his way out of the briefing room and headed for the room where Revan and his companions had been housed. Stopping for a moment outside, he glanced at the MPs stationed outside the door. "Anything odd to report?"

"No, sir," the MP on the left said. "Our guests seem to be doing just fine where they are."

O'Neill nodded and entered the room, gaining the attention of its occupants. The big guy, Canderous, was out of his armor, revealing himself to be a burly man a little older than O'Neill, though the colonel doubted that stopped the man from being a bad-ass when he needed to be. That was purely evident from the man's actions on Chulak. Jolee was meditating in a corner; the machine was complaining about something as Revan (still in his armor) was working on him. "Irritated statement: Master, I do not see why you wish to reintegrate the stealth generator now, at a most inconvenient time," HK was saying, before the droid's head swiveled to meet O'Neill's gaze. "Declaration: Master, the meatbag with a bad temper is here."

"I know, HK," Revan said, finishing up the reintegration. He was not so foolish as to believe all the Tau'ri (a name Revan had gotten from Teal'c, who had told him of the legends of where humans originated, and which Revan guessed had to do with this planet) would be honorable, and so he was going to employ HK-47 as a security asset while a guest of the SGC. He had no wish to appear heavy-handed, but if the Tau'ri proved to be untrustworthy beyond those he had already met, he needed to be ready. "There we go."

Revan turned to the Colonel and said, "I assume you wish to engage in our sparring match soon, Colonel?"

"That's right," O'Neill said. "I also thought I'd tell ya that a member of the National Intelligence Department is coming to debrief Teal'c and the rest of you."

"Understood," Revan said, before reaching up and beginning to disengage the clamps.

"Er, before we can do any sort of sparring, you should probably go through the med-center, make sure you've got the vaccinations for our world," O'Neill said, rubbing the back of his neck. The previous night had been so hectic no one had bothered to really think about that. Doctors Warner and Fraiser had been rather furious with the General and the SG teams. "We've already processed the rest of the prisoners, so its just your group now."

Revan nodded, and gestured for Canderous and Jolee to rise. "Lead the way, Colonel," Revan said, and O'Neill led the group to the infirmary (guarded by the MPs along the way), where Revan was asked to remove his helmet and armor completely. O'Neill watched as the man disrobed and found himself impressed. Underneath the armor, the man wore a simple tunic and leggings; his body suggested he was used to physical combat and didn't just use the Force to fight his conflicts. He had dark-hair, was about late twenties if Jack had to hazard a guess, and had a scar running down one cheek. If Jack had to hazard a guess, it came from a lightsaber. That was interesting; was there a faction of Force users that were opposed to Revan?

The establishment of a baseline took a while, though O'Neill learned some interesting stuff about the SGC's guests. He noticed the general had joined them before too long along with the rest of SG-1, so he wouldn't have to share this information in separate cases. The two Jedi had an extra sequence in their genetics, no doubt what allowed them to tap into the Force. Canderous had some kind of implant that let him regenerate from near-death. No doubt that'd be one of the schematics the SGC asked about when they discussed the possibility of alliance with Revan, if the debriefing with the NID representative, Colonel Kennedy, went alright.

Of course, the most amusing aspect of the entire event was when Revan, who had been observing the group, had asked a seemingly innocuous question. "What is that?" he asked, pointing at the machine Dr. Fraiser was working at. It looked familiar, but not something he had used.

Dr. Fraiser, her eyebrows raised, said, "It's a computer."

"No, it's not," Revan denied. They seriously couldn't be stuck at this level of technology, could they?

"I assure you, Revan, that the device is a computer," General Hammond said, looking amused at the other man's denial.

"No, it's a paperweight, and it belongs in a museum," Revan said, gaining an affronted look from Carter and a snicker from O'Neill. A quick gesture brought his armband to him. "This," he held it aloft and activated it, "is a computer." The affronted look from Carter vanished to be replaced by a look of 'tech-hunger', as Revan had come to call the term.

Jolee chuckled and said, "Don't listen to him, folks. Most of our computers are integrated into command consoles much larger than that computer you got there. Revan just has a gift for technology that lets him build things that most of our people's scientists can barely conceive of. Though I do hope your computers are up to task of handling large amounts of data."

"The supercomputers are," said Carter, still eyeing Revan's armband, "but the regular ones are still working only on basic functions. Our technology isn't exactly the highest. We've had some setbacks in our history, so I'm guessing there are possibly civilizations of humans out there more advanced than we are. What kinds of data storage do your computers use?"

"Crystals," Revan said, "much like the Goa'uld and other advanced civilizations. We do use circuit boards on occasion, especially when we're aiming to conduct a large amount of information throughout a networked system."

"We use crystals in some cases, but most of our data storage is in circuit boards," Carter informed the man.

"So there simply needs to be a bit of a push as far as the use of crystals in your technology," Revan said. "If our alliance manages to be pushed through, I will do my best to provide you with plans to upgrade your technologies."

"That would be most appreciated, Revan," Hammond said. "We know that if we're to engage the Goa'uld, we need better, stronger equipment than what we have."

Revan nodded, and within ten minutes, he and O'Neill were on the sparring mat, circling one another. Revan noted that Kawalsky and a few others were placing bets on who would go down first, who would draw first blood, etc. He shook his head slightly, but knew that it was just a simple aspect of military society; or rather, of human societies the universe over. He knew Canderous would be doing the same if credits had any sort of value on this planet.

O'Neill said, "So, tell me, you sneak into my head like you did Daniel's to get the stuff on Skaara and Charlie?" A punch rocketed towards Revan's chest, and he shifted his weight slightly to avoid it. He came back with a swift kick to O'Neill's shoulder. Money exchanged hands and grumbles were heard from those betting O'Neill would have landed the first blow.

"I got the information from Dr. Jackson, when I found out about the original mission," Revan replied, keeping himself in a defensive posture. He was not doing this to defeat the colonel, but to instruct and to heal the Colonel's troubled mind. "You blame yourself for Charlie's death because it was your gun and you had left it somewhere Charlie could get it."

"Daniel didn't know that," O'Neill said, eyes narrowing. Revan allowed the blow to hit this time, his lip splitting from the impact. Revan wiped the blood with his sleeve, and nodded at O'Neill, who twitched his head in response. "What else was I supposed to think? I could've made sure to keep the gun locked away, without any chance of it being picked up by a curious kid."

"The thing about curious kids, Jack, is that they find a way," Revan said, continuing his circular motion as O'Neill did the same. His use of the colonel's first name was intentional, so as to make this next bit more noticed. "They learn how to get at what they're interested in. If it wasn't your gun, it would have been someone else's. My question, Jack, is did you load the gun and leave it there, or did you keep it unloaded at home?"

Jack stopped short at the man's question. He knew the answer already, of course; the weapon he did keep loaded at home was locked away when he wasn't there. He only ever brought it out during the night. The other gun, the one Charlie had shot himself with, was never loaded. Why was it loaded when Charlie had it? Did Charlie load it? Did someone else?

Revan struck in Jack's moment of introspection, landing two blows to the man's chest and a third to his chin, sending the man sprawling to the ground. Revan walked over to the groaning man, and crouched beside him. "You're an excellent soldier, Jack, and you've got a lot you can give this galaxy," Revan said. "But if you let yourself be overcome with your fears and your doubts, you will not be as powerful a guardian for the people of this galaxy as you can be. I refuse to see that happen. Take my words to heart, or we'll be doing this dance again."

Revan turned and left the room with his companions, guarded again by the MPs while O'Neill was escorted to the infirmary by Kawalsky.

_**SGC Briefing Room**_

Colonel Kennedy was a black ops veteran, much like Colonel O'Neill, and like O'Neill he recognized that what he had done, he had done in service to his country. The primary difference was that some of those missions, O'Neill regretted having to take part in regardless of their necessity; Kennedy, on the other hand, had no regrets, and it was for this reason that he was considered a prime asset to the military side of the NID. It was for his willingness to do all that was necessary that he had been selected to provide some of the oversight to the Stargate program. He had been surprised when he had received the call about debriefing a number of advanced humans who were willing to ally with Stargate Command, but it had been a welcome one.

He had just finished the debriefing with the Jaffa, Teal'c, who had made it clear that he considered the Force user, Revan, his new commander and that he was answering their questions truthfully because Revan had asked him to. The Jaffa had a simple outlook on life, Kennedy felt, but then, he didn't bother getting to know the man (or creature, depending on your point of view) on a more personal level. Colonel O'Neill had also been present, and they had discovered that the slave populations of the galaxy were all descendants of the ancient peoples of Earth. Colonel Kennedy acknowledged the Jaffa's claim that Earth was one of the few worlds capable of standing against the Goa'uld. If all went well, they would be able to do just that. It truly depended on how Revan reacted to their debriefing and negotiations for alliance.

Speaking of Revan, he was being brought to the briefing room so that his debriefing could be covered, as well as to negotiate any possible alliance. As such, SG-1 and 2, along with the Secretary of Defense (who had flown in for this meeting along with Colonel Kennedy) were present. General Hammond still presided as the commander of the base, but the ones who were running the show as far as the briefing room was concerned were the SecDef and Colonel Kennedy.

Revan raised his eyebrows slightly as he entered the briefing room and was asked to take a seat. Doing so, he asked, "I assume you wish to have the 'more in-depth' explanation of my origins and the source of my powers, as well as what I can bring to the table in regards to an alliance between my party and the Tau'ri."

"That is correct," said one of the men, who had on a formal uniform much like the general's, but with no stars. "Revan, I am Colonel Kennedy from the NID. Also present, aside from those you've already met, is the Secretary of Defense for our country, James Flannigan." Revan inclined his head in their direction to acknowledge their presence. The Force was telling him that while Flannigan was trustworthy (to a point), Kennedy was the one he would have watch. "Now, we would like to know exactly how you came to be on Chulak, why, and the reason you are seeking an alliance against any who would challenge the Goa'uld."

Revan began, "First, I have a question for Captain Carter. The gate address you dialed was seven symbols. Why?"

"According to the research done by the original team, and the conclusions Dr. Jackson drew in his own research after he figured out how to work the Stargate, we've figured that the first six symbols are what would account as 'waystations' along the course projected, and the seventh symbol is to designate a point of origin," Sam explained.

Revan tilted his head and said, "Then what would you say if I told you that the address I dialed to reach Chulak was eight symbols?"

"Considering the amount of power it takes to even dial seven symbols, I would guess that an eight-symbol address is much like dialing an area code on a telephone," Sam said, frowning in thought. "If one is to go with that analogy, the seven symbol addresses would be contained within our own galaxy, while an eight-symbol address would. . ." she trailed off, eyes widening as she met Revan's eyes. "It would mean the corresponding address was not in our galaxy."

"Correct," Revan replied, smiling. "My companions and I have journeyed from another galaxy in order to fight the Goa'uld. Before you ask why I did not bring armies with me, I have found that often times, an army assembled elsewhere does not care as much as those who will truly be affected; having already fought two galaxy-wide wars in my own galaxy, I know a thing or two about assembling armies from disparate groups. Those who came with me are among my closest companions from my most recent campaign. I took a more personal role in that one than in the previous two."

"Very interesting," Colonel Kennedy said. "Now, Revan, could you give us that explanation?"

Revan acquiesced, and explained about the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic, the Force, the many factions of Force users, and how the primary groups of Force users, the Jedi and the Sith, had allied with a political entity and were thus more widespread and well-known. He explained about the Mandalorian Wars, the journey into the Unknown Regions and the discovery of Drommund Kaas; his fall, and his rescue at the hands of a young Jedi padawan. The final thrust against Malak, and finally, Revan's vision which had led him to come to the Milky Way.

"An impressive tale," Kennedy said softly. "I admit to some incredulity in believing it, but considering that the majority of the populations of this galaxy are assumed to be enslaved to the Goa'uld, this explanation is the only one that explains your abilities and your level of technology."

Revan nodded and decided to continue with his tale. "Because I turned to the Dark Side and was turned back, and because I have regained my memories from that time, I can use both the Dark and the Light Side of the Force with little danger; I choose not to use some of my more potent attacks because I am forced to 'channel' them, which takes time, as Colonel O'Neill can attest to." O'Neill nodded in agreement. "When I received the vision, I called my allies from the battle against Malak together, at least those who were available. Jolee and Canderous agreed to come with me, and along with my droid, HK-47, we journeyed to the world of Tython.

"There, we discovered an outpost by an ancient race that had visited our galaxy briefly, the Alterans. Nearby was a Repository of Knowledge, which allows the user to gain the knowledge of the people if one's mind can handle it and you're compatible with their technologies. I was such a person. I know now that this race, the Alterans, are the same race that built and seeded the Stargates across not only this galaxy, but several others, though the reasoning for this was never given in the archive I accessed."

"So, what exactly did you get from this 'archive'?" asked Colonel Kennedy.

"Schematics for spacecraft, medical tech, defense tech, and some form of power generation called Zero Point Energy," Revan replied, ticking the information off on his fingers. "I can also tell you that they were more advanced 10,000 years ago than the Goa'uld are in this day and age."

"How could you know that?" asked Sam.

"I did not remain outside Apophis's dungeon the entire time," Revan replied. "I sought out Teal'c and convinced him to help me, though it didn't take much. His faith in 'the gods' had already wavered along with his teacher, Master Brai'tac. Together, Brai'tac and I have ensured the safety of Teal'c's family. Apophis believes Teal'c has been brainwashed by me, and that his family remain loyal servants of the gods."

"Meaning?" asked O'Neill.

"Teal'c was the First Prime of Apophis, and had unfettered access to Apophis's stronghold," Revan replied with a raised eyebrow. "He brought me to the central database. The Goa'uld do not want their Jaffa to become too smart, so they do not put their information on several different databases, but consolidate it in a single one. Rather stupid of them, in my opinion, but then again, they have remained relatively unchallenged for several thousand years. I downloaded relevant data onto a crystal and spent much of last night transferring the information to my holocommunicator, which I've encrypted for insurance."

"I assume that you are willing to trade this information exchange for certain concessions as part of an alliance?" Secretary Flannigan said, speaking up for the first time since he was introduced. This was, after all, why he was here, to negotiate an alliance between the SGC (and by default, the U.S.) and the man called Revan.

"Correct," Revan said. "The information I possess, both from the Alterans and from the Goa'uld, is of great strategic value for any who are intending to take the fight to the latter. It is not something one should give freely, especially when coming into a new galaxy without one's normal allies. But as you now know, it would not have been very easy to bring large armies through the Stargate without the support of the Republic. With the recent end to the war against Malak, no one desire's to continue warring, especially for a galaxy not their own. I am a servant of the Force, and its weapon. Therefore, I follow its urgings regardless of where it leads me."

"What concessions would you ask?" Secretary Flannigan asked.

"Nothing extreme," Revan replied, smiling. "Common sense things, really. First, my companions and Teal'c are not to be sequestered or taken into custody by anyone on this planet for the purpose of experimentation. If Teal'c volunteers for a procedure, such as learning how to remove the symbiote from his stomach without killing the Jaffa, that is one thing; but forced experimentation will not be tolerated."

"We can agree to that," Flannigan said, "provided that neither Teal'c nor any of your other companions will pose a threat to our people. If they do, than such an action negates your condition."

"Agreed," Revan replied, "so long as the threat is not influenced from an external source." Flannigan agreed to that final addition to this first element. "Second: I know your world is currently in a feudal state, and each country is in different stages of technological development. I cannot, in good conscience, surrender generic weapons technologies if there is a chance they will be used against your enemies. What I can do is offer weapons technologies that are bound to the genetic code of the soldiers who serve at the SGC. The Alterans were experts in using genetics as a key component of technology, so that would not be a problem. Is this acceptable?"

"It is," said Flannigan. "Although I do ask that we are allowed to stagger the release of such weapons for general use. Perhaps over a period of, say, ten years?"

"That is acceptable, as long as the staggering is believable," Revan replied. "If that doesn't work, then add whatever number of years is necessary to make it believable. Medical and defensive technologies will be likewise staggered, though their full abilities can be used while engaging the Goa'uld. If you need me to design schematics for Alteran weapons, shields, and medical technology, I will need to know what elements you have available on this planet. I would also suggest that you see if any worlds you visit will allow you mining rights in their regions."

Flannigan nodded and said, "We recognize that what we've undertaken is not something easily backed away from. As Colonel O'Neill mentioned in earlier briefings, prior to Chulak, the Goa'uld know what we are now and how far we've come. With the information you provide, we hope to come up with defenses should the worst come to pass and the Goa'uld come here in force."

Revan nodded and said, "The primary concern I have is that because your world is feudal in nature, you will take that aggressiveness into the stars. If you come across cultures more advanced than you, I ask you let me handle any negotiations. While some advanced races have a balance between military and civilian style of governments, some are completely militaristic and others are more pacifists. Also, you should be wary of judging a race by the way it lives. On the planet Alderaan in my galaxy, there are two races: humans and the Killiks. The Killiks are insectoids and the humans of Alderaan see them as savage and unthinking. They are, in fact, highly intelligent and capable of far more technological wonders than humans on Alderaan have been. They also tend to have a hive mind, which makes their attacks far more coordinated. Just because a race appears primitive does not mean they are."

"I think we can agree that we should allow the one with the expertise to handle some of these things," Flannigan said, "though I ask that members of the SGC also be present, since I assume you are negotiating not only on your behalf but also on ours."

"What I will be negotiating for, Secretary Flannigan, is to form a much larger alliance to face the Goa'uld and any other threat that rises after them," Revan replied. "The Goa'uld have ruled for thousands of years. When they are defeated, there needs to be an organization that takes the place of the Goa'uld Empire, otherwise the citizens of this galaxy will be left vulnerable to the worst humanity and any other species out there has to offer."

Flannigan leaned back in his chair, and thought for a long time about what Revan had said. The man was experienced, there could be no doubt. Despite the incredible story he had told, there was nothing that rang a lie in it, and so Flannigan had to assume that he had spoken the truth. The United States military had never undertaken an endeavor such as this, and they would be foolhardy to ignore a man with such experience offering his knowledge and expertise.

"Is there any other requirements for the alliance?" asked Flannigan.

"The Jaffa are slaves," Revan said, "and I will be working to free them. Teal'c is part of my team. He is going to be a symbol to the Jaffa that they do not have to accept the servitude they have been bound to. Any Jaffa who willingly cast aside their bonds to the Goa'uld, and believe me I will know if they are lying, will fall under the protection of this agreement. Do we have an accord?"

"We do," Flannigan said, "as long as we are also allowed to ask them for information regarding the enemy movements that they are aware of."

"That is acceptable," Revan said. "In exchange, I will work on translating the Alteran schematics into workable technologies for your people, I will give your people access to the Goa'uld intelligence I collected, and I have one more thing to offer, which I do not put strings on, despite my wish to do so. I figure at least one thing should not have a string attached, as a show of good faith."

Revan moved his arms up onto the table, so they could see he had his armband on there. He typed in a sequence on the keys present, and HK-47 decloaked in front of them. "This is HK-47, my personal assassin droid," Revan reintroduced the droid. "He is equipped with a stealth generator. I will add the schematics to build a stealth generator of your own, with components from your planet, with no strings attached. Do not make me regret this olive branch."

_**A/N: Yeah, Revan's taking some risks here. But everything else has a string attached (the string being they have to stagger wider releases of the varying technologies), and this Revan believes in building bridges. Now, we all know the rogue NID and the Trust will abuse this power, and they will come into play much earlier than in the show. **_

_**Hope everyone likes this chapter. **_

_**Next Chapter: The Nox**_


	3. Episode 3: The Nox

_**A/N: Quick info about the fic that may not have been realized by readers who are fans of 'The Old Republic' and (more specifically) the novels related to it. First, I am ignoring the Revan novel as canon, therefore Revan is not over 40 years old in this fic. In my fic, he became a Jedi Knight at 20 and killed Malak around 29 years old. This fic takes place six months later. **_

_**Second: While I originally intended to use Lya as Revan's apprentice, I was doing some digging on her after a reviewer for Alteran Legacy told me something I was surprised at. Turns out she's Anteaus's wife and Nefrayu's mother. So I will not be using her as Revan's apprentice. I will still have an OC apprentice for Revan from the Nox, who you will meet in this chapter. **_

Episode 3:

The Nox

Revan entered the briefing room several weeks after the finalization of the alliances between his party and the Tau'ri to find the general waiting for him with SG-1. "Revan, thank you for coming. Please, take a seat." Revan did as the general asked, quirking an eyebrow in the direction of Sam, who had insisted he call her by her first name rather than her title. She just tilted her head in the direction of the general, and Revan gave the man his full attention. "First, the Secretary of Defense wanted to extend a note of gratitude towards you regarding the technology that you've shared with us. We've begun working on reverse engineering your weaponry, and Captain Carter believes we're close to conceiving a workable prototype."

"Yes, Sam told me as much," Revan replied, giving the woman a glance. She was highly intelligent, and one of the reasons he worked with her was that he only needed to explain things to her once for her to grasp the concept. Most other scientists he had met thus far, both in the Republic and here on Earth, were too narrow-minded and unable to think outside the box. Sam appeared to have the ability to do so, which made her an invaluable asset. Of course, due to her own natural beauty, there was other, more base reasons for Revan enjoying spending time with her, but he would often refocus his mind when those thoughts came to him, sternly lecturing himself to not get distracted until the alliance he intended to form in this galaxy was at its primary stages.

"Second, we would like you to accompany SG-1 on their next mission; Teal'c gave us coordinates to a world which houses a creature that can turn itself invisible. While your cloaking technology is useful on its own, a genetic capability of cloaking ourselves would be just as beneficial, as technology can fail over time," General Hammond said. "I assume you are already aware of Teal'c informing us of this planet?"

"I suggested he consider providing information of his own to show his commitment," replied Revan. "I will accompany SG-1 if that is your desire, but I will be leaving my team on standby. I trust you, General Hammond; but despite our deal I do not trust the NID not to renege on our bargain. If Colonel Kennedy is an example of their best, than I can only assume their worst is someone whom would earn my rage. And you don't want to see me angry."

"Say hello to the Incredible Hulk," mumbled Jack, earning a snicker from Daniel and a roll of the eyes from Sam. Hammond just shook his head, already used to his 2IC's antics. Revan simply delved into O'Neill's mind to figure out what the meaning was and resisted the urge to follow Sam's example. An angry Sith Lord or Jedi was hardly in the same category as a giant green rage monster.

"I understand your reticence, Revan, and I hope one day we can reach a point where you no longer feel the need to hold such suspicions," Hammond replied, ignoring Jack's comment and the reactions of the remainder of SG-1. "Departure is scheduled for 0900. Dismissed."

Revan spent the next hour meditating, allowing the Force to issue its guidance. The Force, which had remained relatively silent during the past several weeks, once more visited him in the form of a vision.

_An advanced race, capable of great feats with the Force. . . . a dark presence within their highest ranking body. . . . a beacon of light, dimmed by the dark presence. . . The Goa'uld. . . . A test of courage, willpower, and compassion. . . ._

Revan's eyes snapped open and he realized that this planet was home to one of those races that could be of help to the alliance he hoped to forge, but it would take finesse and sacrifice on his part in order to do it. He smiled, giving into the Force's will and accepting it. When he entered the departure room, he found SG-1 waiting for him. They greeted him with looks of bewilderment, as he was without his armor and weapons. "A bit underprepared for the mission, aren't ya?" Jack asked, glancing at the man's Jedi garments with a bit of skepticism.

"No, Jack," Revan replied, giving the Colonel a firm look. "I am more than prepared. The Force whispers to me, and I obey." He did not speak more on the topic, knowing that despite their intelligence, the Tau'ri he had so far met had very little understanding of the Force; indeed, Revan had found even many Force users did not truly understand the potency of the Force, nor the amount of influence it had if you allowed it. Revan had always been considered a renegade as either Jedi or Sith, because he followed the lead of the Force. It had been the Force that had led him to that moment on the bridge of his destroyer when Malak had betrayed him, the Force that had brought Bastila to be there with him, at that moment in time.

Had they not witnessed his abilities for themselves, SG-1 may have been slightly less willing to let him come along so unarmed. But they had, and therefore knew that Revan needed no weapon to defend himself. In truth, the primary reason he was being brought along was due to his preternatural senses. They hoped his ability to sense living creatures that were not within sight could help them track down the invisible thing on the planet.

Arriving on the other side of the planet, Revan allowed the new Force presence of the planet to welcome him, and he smiled almost blissfully. Seeing the expression on his face, Daniel asked, "What is it, Revan? Do you already feel the creature?"

"No, Daniel," Revan replied, giving the archaeologist and linguist a passing glance. "I have not felt such a peace to a planet since I visited the planet Alderaan, several years ago. It may seem foolish to the Tau'ri, but finding such peace anywhere in the galaxies is a monumental moment. Alderaan is amongst the finest jewels of my home galaxy, a place of peace and tranquility even in times of war. They provide support in different ways, and that is one of the things you must keep in mind as you seek to join the galactic community. Not every race is equipped to fight in war. Some are better off as healers and teachers." Revan hoped that these moments where he shared his 'wisdom' as some would call it with the Tau'ri would not go to waste, as he did not have the time (nor, indeed, the patience) to hold their hands through the slow and often painful process of becoming part of a galactic community.

"Doesn't seem foolish at all," said Daniel, and despite no outward sign, Revan could tell the other two members of SG-1 agreed with the idea that finding a place of peace and tranquility was not foolish. This was good. As SG-1 was often the front-line team on a handful of new worlds each week, they would need to recognize such things. Of course, the primary problem with the Tau'ri seemed to be their disdain for the primitive civilizations of the galaxy. Not Daniel, but the other two. It was one of the few unattractive qualities that Sam had, which Revan hoped would be rectified one day.

Revan felt the stirrings of the Force then, and heard Sam say, "Sir, the equipment, it's gone!"

He turned and saw what the others could not. A group of men, the natives of this world, were cloaking themselves in the Force and hauling the equipment towards an airspeeder that appeared to be a mixture of biological and technological engineering. Bio-technology of this sort had been experimented with but abandoned for the most part in Revan's galaxy, and he marveled at the level of intricacy involved in the construction of the airspeeder.

Raising a hand, he used Force Suppression on the group of men, bringing their cloaking down with it. O'Neill's exclamation was quickly followed by SG-1 raising their weapons to point at the men, who froze when they realized that their cloak had failed. Revan raised a hand not towards the men, but towards SG-1 and used the Force to rip their weapons out of their hands, and pile them up. "Keep still and do not take any rash actions," he ordered the Tau'ri team, who looked shocked at what they likely thought was his 'betrayal'. They did as he asked, though he could hear Jack throwing insults at him mentally. No doubt the man was aware he was keeping an eye on their minds and was thus taking advantage of the ability to insult him without doing it aloud.

Moving towards the men by the airspeeder, Revan reached out a tendril of the Force and 'knocked' on the mental shields of the man who appeared to be the squad leader. The man looked surprised, and glanced at Revan, who raised an eyebrow as though to say, "I'm waiting." The man's shields lowered for Revan to enter, and Revan did the same with his own. At the speed of thought, the men exchanged cultural and language information, allowing them to converse. The man, Cordan, shared this information with his squad.

The sharing of information took nano-seconds, as the speed of thought was and always had been much faster than the speed of speech, especially amongst those capable of using the Force. Hearing a harrumph of impatience from O'Neill, Revan made a formal bow and said, "I apologize for my companions' lack of decorum. They are new to galactic society. I am Revan, a Praetorian of the Force. With me are representatives of the Tau'ri. The inquisitive blonde woman is Captain Samantha Carter, the somewhat irritable older man is Colonel Jack O'Neill, and the kind-hearted man is Dr. Daniel Jackson." The three Tau'ri had rather different reactions to the introductions Revan had given them, though they were also entirely predictable: Carter blushed but looked pleased, O'Neill was, well, looking irritable, and Daniel looked gratified and confused at his introduction.

Cordan copied his formal bow and said, "I am Cordan. I am responsible for the security of Gaia and the Nox. My men are likewise responsible. We were on our standard patrol when your doorway opened."

Revan nodded, and Jack chose that moment to butt into the conversation. "Not to be rude or anything," the man said in a tone that implied anything but the spoken intention, "but stealing's not exactly a good first impression."

Revan shot Jack a look before turning back to Cordan, who looked a bit regretful. "While I do not agree with Colonel O'Neill's wording, I do agree with the sentiment. Theft should not be tolerated on any level of galactic society, least of all amongst a people who appear to believe strongly in peace."

Cordan said, "It is regretful, but most often those who come through the gate are seeking to strip Gaia of its bounty and leave it in ruins, like the Goa'uld."

"So you know of them?" Revan asked.

"Indeed. They have been turned back many times," Cordan replied.

"How?" Revan asked, feeling a suspicion tickling at the back of his mind. That suspicion was unfortunately confirmed with Cordan's reply.

"We use the White Current to ensure they don't remember coming here, and it keeps them away for a time," Cordan said, and frowned when he felt the 'White Current' as he knew it buckle and swirl around the man in front of him. He could tell the man in front of him was capable of wielding the White Current in a way that was different from the Nox, more potent almost. This was not a man he wanted to anger, the White Current was telling him that much. Yet it appeared the man was angered despite his attempts not to anger the man.

Revan swallowed his initial anger and asked, "Who decrees this? Is there a group of Nox who decide policy on such things?"

"Yes, the Council," Cordan replied. "Would you like to speak to them? We have never encountered someone who used the White Current differently from us before."

Revan heard Daniel mutter "the White Current?" under his breath, but his thoughts were occupied with the idea of meeting yet another Council. Hopefully this one wasn't as obstinate and unyielding as the Jedi Council, or he was going to be confused as to why the Force believed the Nox would be willing to aid him in his Alliance. Though he could see where they would fit in, not as warriors, but as healers and other non-combat roles. In response to Cordan, Revan replied, "Yes, I would like to speak with your Council. My companions will be treated with respect, I assume?"

"They will be afforded the same respect and courtesy they provide to us," Cordan replied, and Revan had to smile. It was good that most tenets of galactic society appeared universal. It was a representation of the old adage 'respect is a two-way street'; the Nox would respect and treat SG-1 with dignity as long as the team did the same with the Nox. Revan sent a warning glance towards SG-1, who nodded their acquiescence, and then followed the Nox unit to their airspeeder with SG-1 in tow.

The approach to the Nox city, which Cordan called Valion, went quietly as Revan once again allowed the peacefulness of Gaia, as Cordan called their planet, to flood his senses, enjoying the sensation while he could. He knew that regardless of how things turned out, he would ask the Nox Council to allow him to come here to meditate, and he would suggest this place for Jolee. The old man deserved such a peaceful place.

As the airspeeder landed, Cordan turned to Revan and said, "The Council has requested your presence only. We are willing to provide your companions a tour of the city while you are in chambers."

Glancing at the Tau'ri, Revan said, "I believe that would be for the best, Cordan. Colonel, I suggest you remember what I said about keeping an open mind about things in galactic society." O'Neill nodded, showing he remembered what Revan had said, and allowed he and his team to be led off by another of the Nox, who came up to offer them the tour of the city. Cordan, meanwhile, led Revan to the Council Chamber, where 12 Nox were waiting for him.

One of the Nox, a seemingly ageless man, said, "Welcome, Revan. I am Antipus, Chief Consul of the Nox. It is a pleasure to meet another who uses the White Current. We would like to learn of your ways, and allow you to learn of ours."

"I would be most open to that exchange, Consul Antipus," Revan replied, giving a slight bow. "However, before such an exchange can occur, I must speak with the Council concerning your security method."

"Yes, Cordan's message suggested you hold a concern about it," Antipus replied. "We are, of course, open to learning new methods, but this method was one the Council decided upon as the most humane and peaceful."

"Perhaps it is, in your mind," Revan replied. "But from my understanding, the Goa'uld are not the only ones whom you have turned back multiple times. Correct?" At Antipus's nod of assent, Revan continued, "The Goa'uld and their servants, the Jaffa, have an advantage over any other species in this galaxy: the Goa'uld symbiote itself. It grants them long life, strong regenerative abilities for those things which do not need the extreme healing of their sarcophagi, and the ability to detect deformities. Such deformities would form over time in the mind of an individual who had been mind-wiped many times over."

"What is this thing you speak of, mind-wiped?" one of the other Councilors. Revan did a surface scan of the man using a technique he had picked up during his years in the Emperor's service. It was a technique that did not use much of the Force, and could escape even the passive scanning ability that these Nox were using. The Councilor who had asked the question appeared, on the surface, to be as passive and peaceful as his fellows, but Revan could sense the darkness broiling beneath the façade the man put up.

Partially to buy time to gather his thoughts for his answer, but mainly to seek the knowledge he needed regarding this man, Revan said, "Perhaps things are different in this part of the universe, but last I checked, it was prudent in any form of galactic society to introduce oneself before asking a question."

The man flushed, apparently out of embarrassment, and said, "I apologize, Revan. We are an insular people and do not often entertain guests from other cultures. I am Vidinos, one of the Nox Council. I also run the Academy where we train those Nox capable of interacting with nature through the White Current."

"Thank you, Councilor Vidinos," Revan replied, giving the man a respectful nod. Until the man's true nature was revealed, it would be folly to treat the man with disdain of any kind. Revan had gathered that holding two such positions of prestige was not the norm, making this man very respected in his community. "In answer to your question, a mind-wipe is similar to what the Nox do to their victims, but it affects the entirety of one's memory. Selecting the bit of memory to be wiped can, in fact, make the individual worse than those who are given a full mind-wipe."

The Nox Council appeared unsettled by something Revan had said. Antipus clarified this when he said, "Your term of those who we perform our security procedure on could be considered combative."

"I do not mince words, Antipus," Revan replied evenly, meeting the Nox Chancellor's gaze. "Regardless of how you put it, what you do is victimize those who not carry a Goa'uld symbiote in one form or another. In my home galaxy, it was the practice of the two foremost groups of Force-users, those able to touch what you call the White Current and that I call the Force, to use such an ability only in the most desperate of circumstances. I know this because I had the unfortunate pleasure of facing a mindwipe not only at the hands of the Sith, who were known for their atrocities, but also the Jedi, who claimed a moral high ground much as the Nox do with their talk of the way of peace."

Antipus asked, "Perhaps you could provide proof of your claims, Revan? How, for example, do you know of this happening if you were mind-wiped?"

Revan smiled and said, "You need simply look into my mind, Antipus, to uncover the truth." Revan lowered his mental shields, knowing that Vidinos would not attempt anything foolish, but kept his newer memories, such as his time with the SGC and the suspicions the Force had given him about Vidinos, locked away using a technique he had learned amongst a smaller, less-known group of Force mystics on the planet Orous, in the Outer Rim.

Revan felt the Council seeking the knowledge they sought, and felt their shock and, indeed, horror at not only what had happened to him, but the atrocities which he had committed. As he felt them pull out, Revan said, "Those things which I did as the Emperor's servant haunt me to do this day, Councilors, and the work I do in this galaxy is but one of the actions I am taking as part of my redemption. I do not trust myself as anything more than a military commander. The Nox and others across this galaxy would be far better serving as the leaders of the galactic community, to ensure that when the Goa'uld Empire falls, there is not a power vacuum as would happen if the Tau'ri and their like were left to be in charge."

Before the Council could respond to what they had seen and what Revan had said to clarify his point, Vidinos suddenly jerked. Revan sensed the bond of Force communication flowing into the Council Chamber directed at Vidinos. Vidinos sat still for a moment before his eyes snapped open. "Bring up security grid 1-5," Vidinos snapped, and a holo-projector of some kind, the like of which Revan had never seen as like everything else it combined nature and technology, suddenly erupted to life. The image being depicted was clear. A young woman was being chased by Jaffa, which were taking orders from a Goa'uld Revan recognized all too well: Apophis.

Vidinos turned to Revan. Despite his outward frostiness, Vidinos was intrigued by this Praetorian, as he called himself. His control over the White Current, what he referred to as the Force, was far more potent and impressive than anything the Nox, save one, had been able to achieve, and that one Nox would not be showing Vidinos or any others up any time soon thanks to Vidinos. But if the influence came from outside the Nox, it would not seem so difficult to achieve his goals. He would turn the Nox from their current path and he would show them the way of power, using the abilities this man Revan possessed.

Vidinos said, "Revan, you claim to be a Praetorian, and your memories show you indeed have the ability and willingness to protect. But in all those memories, you used the weapon you call a lightsaber. The Nox use no such weapons, nor do we use the more destructive powers you channeled the White Current into powering. Save Kyana, who is one of our most promising students, without using any of the destructive abilities you see, and I will support your endeavors here amongst the Nox. I feel my fellow Councilors would agree." Revan could sense that this was true, but he also knew Vidinos was a cunning individual and he clearly had a game he was running the background, as the Tau'ri might have said.

"Very well," Revan replied. "Have Cordan drop me off as close to the location as possible, and I will do as you ask. I will show the Nox that one can be peaceful but still use powers beyond a mind-wipe. I also have suggestions for how you can handle those who intrude upon the sanctity of Gaia without a symbiote. The Goa'uld and their Jaffa servants can heal the damage done to the mind over time, but the majority of the galaxy likely does not have the same regenerative capabilities."

Revan turned and met with Cordan outside the doors, as he had been summoned the moment Revan agreed to take the task to rescue Kyana upon himself. Cordan had a great respect for Revan borne from what he had observed since their meeting, and each action Revan was taking thus far furthered that respect. The two journeyed in a companionable silence as Cordan directed the airspeeder to a clearing. "This is as close as I can bring you to the location," Cordan said, glancing at the man. He hoped the man was as gifted as Cordan and the Nox Council perceived him to be; he knew how vicious and cunning the Goa'uld and their Jaffa could be.

Revan nodded at Cordan briefly before jumping out of the airspeeder and, wrapping himself in the Force, took off using Force Speed. The ground, the trees around him, were but a blur as he followed the trail of Kyana's Force presence. He could sense that this girl was different from the other Nox, that she had at one time explored the Force for its greater potential. The lockdown on her memories had been the result of Vidinos, and Revan would ensure the man faced retribution before Revan and the Tau'ri returned to Earth.

Arriving nearby, Revan cloaked his presence with the Force, ensuring the Goa'uld and the Jaffa would not see him. He saw that the girl, Kyana, had been captured and Apophis was interrogating her about the invisible creature. So far, she was holding up against the mental strain the Goa'uld hand device could bestow upon its victims. Revan laid down a pair of Stasis Fields on the Jaffa in the area, and revealed himself. "Apophis."

Apophis turned, and his eyes widened and flashed gold as he recognized the intruder. "Jaffa, kree!" he shouted, pointing at Revan, only to frown in consternation as his Jaffa did not follow his command dutifully. Even his new First Prime did not turn and strike the man who had humiliated him, who had struck him down. "Jaffa, _kree_!" he ordered more forcefully.

Revan laughed and said, "They will not move, Apophis. They are frozen, held in stasis by the power of the Force. Now, step away from the girl." Revan's eyes, icy-blue in color, bore into Apophis's. Despite the parasite's arrogance, it had faced Revan's wrath before and this contest of wills Revan was conducting was more disconcerting than their previous meeting, as Revan was not apparently armed but appeared to maintain a level of power and authority that the Goa'uld could never have hoped to achieve.

Apophis, however, was not one to back down completely, and he activated his personal shield, laughing. "Your abilities were impressive, Revan, but they cannot penetrate my shield," the arrogant snake replied, before retrieving a staff weapon and opening fire on Revan, who stood there. He used the Force to absorb the blasts, leaving barely a singe mark on his tunic. Apophis stopped firing, eyes wide. "It's not possible," Apophis stuttered, despite the evidence being there for all to see.

Revan used the Force to deactivate the shield surrounding Apophis and summon the device to him. He used Force Stasis on Apophis quickly, keeping the parasite from escaping, before he untied the Nox, Kyana. She was staring at him in amazement. "You use the White Current without the constrictions of the Council," the girl observed. "Your way is. . . different, but not evil."

Revan smiled slightly at the girl and said, "The Force, what you call the White Current, is neither good nor evil. It is what it is used for that makes it so. One can cause devastation in the defense of others, or use a simple method of security to cause great evil. It is the intent of the wielder that matters."

"You have great wisdom for one so young," said the voice of Antipus, and Revan turned to see the Nox Council coming out of the forest around him, encircling him, Kyana, and the captured Jaffa and Goa'uld. "You have shown yourself to have honor and integrity, and your memories show that one can use more aggressive abilities to aid people in danger. It is my honor to call you a friend of the Nox."

Revan bowed slightly and said, "I thank you for the honor, Chancellor Antipus, but there is a matter of grave concern I must address." Without further warning, Revan launched his attack, destroying the shield that Vidinos kept over his dark nature and his darker memories. As the Council reacted to Revan's attack, the Praetorian said, "Look upon his true nature and memories, Chancellor, and you will see the reasons that you cannot continue as you have!"

Antipus and the Council did as Revan commanded (for it was a command no matter how one looked upon it) and nearly recoiled in shock and anger. That one of their own, who held not one put two positions of high power in their society, could commit such an atrocity was the shatterpoint for what Revan had been intending to prove to them from the very beginning.

Vidinos sensed how the tide was turning against him and attempted to wipe out the Council's memories and replace them, not only feeling but knowing he was strong enough to do so, only to go up against a wall of Force energy the likes of which he had never encountered. Following the flow of Force energy back to the source, he found himself confronted with Revan, who did not speak but raised his hands. Instantly, the lightning of willpower shot from Revan's fingertips, scorching Vidinos's exposed skin and singeing the robes of office he wore. Vidinos screamed in agony, and the Nox Council did nothing. They believed in justice, and the rape and pillage of a young student's mind by her mentor was the highest form of crime amongst the Nox. While Revan's method would be considered cruel, to know that Vidinos had done as he had with Kyana for years was keeping them silent.

Vidinos finally quieted, fell still, and Revan stopped the flow of lightning, a look of regret and distaste upon his face. Regret for having had to end another's life, but distaste for what that person had done to deserve the death Revan had wrought upon him. The Nox Council were likewise silent. Finally, Antipus spoke. "Your words and actions this day have given us much to think about, Revan. You have spoken of the fall of the Goa'uld Empire and what would come after; the Nox never considered such a thing as we believed that the Goa'uld would eventually fall to its own corruption, as has occurred so often in the past. But with the knowledge of your vision of the Goa'uld, the Nox know we cannot remain as we have. We are not warriors, Revan, but we can provide healing, and teach others to use our technology for the purpose of defense and healing. We can also provide a moral compass for your alliance when it is formed."

"It has been my duty and honor to serve the Nox by uncovering this darkness," Revan said, giving a slight bow of the head. "One of my companions has long sought a peaceful existence, and I believe he would find Gaia to be the place where he can finally find it. I ask that he be allowed to come here, and he will teach you of the Jedi, what they could have been, if they had allowed themselves to feel the positive emotions common to all sentients. The failing of the Sith was of being focused on using the negative emotions to power their battle skills, and the failing of the Jedi was to shun all emotion. That is why I can no longer identify as either Jedi nor Sith, but as a Praetorian. It is my hope that one day, a Praetorian Guard will stand watch over this galaxy."

"We will aid you in this dream, Revan," Antipus said. "Kyana, you have been silent but I see your heart. You wish to travel with this Praetorian, and learn of his teachings and abilities." It was not a question, and Revan himself turned to face the girl.

"I do, Chancellor Antipus," Kyana said, bowing her head slightly. "This man has gone through much the same as I, and he has defended me against the Goa'uld. He has uncovered deception at the highest echelons of our society, and he has chosen to stand between the people of this galaxy and the darkness that has thrust its will upon them. He is a beacon of hope, Councilors, and I see my place is learning at his side so that the Nox can likewise learn to become a more involved part of galactic society, a society he speaks of as though he has often been part of one. We have been insular for too long, and his teachings are similar to ideas I had, before Councilor Vidinos took them and corrupted them." Kyana had seen this in the man's mind, having seen it at the same time as the Nox Council.

Revan said, "If you desire to become my apprentice, Kyana, than I will accept you, but only if the Council agrees."

Antipus said, "I believe, Revan, that you have proven yourself to us. We would be honored to have one such as you teach Kyana of your code and your abilities. We will also welcome the addition of your companion, and help him in finding that peace he desires. We recognize the desire for such an existence. Some of our people have lived in the forest for millennia now, choosing to shun the use of visible technology. They call themselves the Nox Naturals, but they are still Nox."

Revan turned his attention to Apophis and the Jaffa. "Antipus, I recognize that the Nox Council will have the final decision over the fate of Apophis and his men. But I wish to speak on this." Seeing Antipus's nod of assent, Revan continued, "Apophis is no ordinary Goa'uld. He is a System Lord, controlling thousands of star systems and in each one controlling a slave population of not only humans, but Jaffa as well. He is dangerous, but would also prove a valuable intelligence asset. I ask that you surrender him to my custody, so that the Tau'ri and myself can glean what we can from him. At this point in time, his host, and he himself, has become dependent upon the sarcophagus and will not last long. You could wipe his mind without worries of it damaging his brain, but he would still seek to control the creature you call the Fenri, believing it to be its own source of invisibility."

Antipus and the Council conferred with each other through the Force, but Revan did not intrude on the 'private channel', instead using the Force to render Apophis and the Jaffa unconscious so that they would not awaken. Finally, Antipus cleared his throat and said, "We will allow you to take Apophis on the condition he does not face a mind-rape. We will ask Cordan to accompany you and act as a member of your team to ensure this, as well as an act of good faith. The Jaffa will be returned to their homeworld, but with memories of Apophis being captured by unknown assailants who retreated through the Stargate. Is this acceptable?"

"It is," Revan responded, bowing slightly. "As for those who are without a symbiote. . . . on Earth, the Tau'ri have constructed an Iris to keep those without the proper codes off their planet. I would suggest erecting some sort of field that knocks out anyone coming through the Stargate. You can then determine if they are friend or foe."

"This is acceptable," Antipus replied.

With that, the alliance between Revan and the Nox was cemented. Revan, with Kyana and a guard of Nox transporting Apophis in tow, rounded up SG-1 (who were surprised and ecstatic at what had been going on) before returning to Earth.

_**SGC**_

General George Hammond wondered if any mission Revan was involved in was destined to become an adventure of some kind. Revan had not only cemented an agreement of alliance with an advanced species known as the Nox, but had negotiated for the detainment of Apophis by the Tau'ri. The NID, along with Revan, would be interrogating Apophis for the next week or so until the deterioration, a result of the constant use of the sarcophagus over several thousand years, finally caught up to the Goa'uld.

The Nox guard captain, Cordan, had been assigned to be a part of Revan's team whenever they actually took part in Stargate operations, which Hammond was beginning to realize was needed much more. The SGC had been looking over the information from the Goa'uld intelligence network Revan had downloaded while on Chulak, and they would use that to figure out which worlds were still vulnerable for their purposes. Revan and the NID's interrogation of Apophis would give them confirmation on which worlds were vulnerable, and then they would act.

Yes, Earth might have been forced to take a backseat had they been relegated to only using their own technology. But with Revan's help, they would become what this galaxy needed. Revan had told Hammond the Tau'ri were likely to remain as nothing more than the blunt, military thrust of the operations, and Hammond was just fine with that. There was talk of bringing in a couple other generals to work with Hammond, from Army and Spec Ops backgrounds, and Hammond knew he would accept that help graciously.

_**A/N: So, hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not Wednesday, but I finally got this finished and apparently some of you are going through withdrawal. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner. **_

_**Hope everyone likes how things went with the Nox. If it seems a bit rushed, I do apologize, but some of the stuff I just didn't see the need to go over in minute detail. The results of Apophis's interrogations will be mentioned in the next chapter, in case anyone's wondering.**_

_**I hope everyone likes the character of Kyana. I also thought that the planet of the Nox (called Gaia on the SG Wiki) would be a fitting place for Jolee Bindo to live out the remainder of his days. He will still have a role to play in this series, but he is primarily a background character for the moment.**_

_**So for the record, when Revan's team is mentioned, this is how it's structured: **_

_**Commander: Revan**_

_**2IC: Canderous**_

_**Everyone Else**_

_**In terms of roles, this is slightly based on the way 'class roles' play out in the SW RPGs: **_

_**Tank/Damage: Revan and Canderous**_

_**Damage: Teal'c and HK-47 **_

_**Shielding: Cordan**_

_**Healing: Kyana**_

_**On those last two, remember the Nox are not very violent people so I see them as using more defensive and healing tactics than offensive/damage dealing ones. **_

_**Next Chapter: Revan's team journeys to Cimmeria, where he and Teal'c end up in the labyrinth with the Unas while the rest of the team seek a way to free them. **_


End file.
